- The sun rises in the spring -
by Yayangkun
Summary: Cerita tentang NaruSaku
1. chapter 1

Masashi Kishimoto - Naruto

#Drama

#Romance

#NaruSaku

#AU

#OOC

#ONESHOOT

• The sun rises in

the spring •

• Matahari terbit di

musim semi •

'Aku jatuh cinta karena senyuman dari seorang wanita yang cantik.'

\- 08.23 pagi di SMA Konoha -

Naruto Uzumaki seorang remaja yang sedang melihat ke arah wanita remaja bernama Sakura Haruno. Naruto hanya tersenyum setiap kali dia memperhatikan Sakura Haruno yang sedang tersenyum saat mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

"Hah! Apa kau tidak bercanda? Sasuke itukan sangat populer!"

Naruto berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah sembari memasukan kedua tangan disaku celananya.

Dia melihat Sakura yang sedang membicarakan tentang seorang yang populer di sekolahnya.

"Dia membicarakan Sasuke lagi?"

Naruto bergumam bicara sendiri dengan rasa penasaran karena hanya Sasuke yang menjadi perdebatan selama Naruto mendengarkan Sakura sedang bicara dengan temannya yang bernama Ino Yamanaka.

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukan ujung sepatu kets hitam miliknya bersamaan dengan suara siulan pelan sambil bersandar di tembok.

Dan melihat lurus ke arah Sakura.

"Teruslah tersenyum. Aku senang melihatnya"

Naruto bergumam.

Beberapa murid sekolah yang melintas sekilas melihat Naruto yang sedang tersenyum dengan ramah sambil memperhatikan Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Andai saja ada keajaiban

untukku ini."

Naruto membatin dan bertanya kepada dirinya yang sedang terpesona dengan seseorang yang tidak pernah dia sapa ataupun sekedar berpapasan. Setiap ingin melangkah untuk mendekat ada sesuatu yang mencegahnya yaitu debaran dalam dada yang begitu mengebu dibalut rasa gugup.

Saat bel sekolah berbunyi, Naruto berjalan melewati kelas Sakura. Naruto hanya berjalan santai namun sekilas ia melihat ke arah jendela dan senyumannya muncul saat melihat Sakura yang sedang duduk dekat jendela kelas karena bangku tempat duduk Sakura dekat jendela kelas.

"Senyumnya manis sekali."

Naruto Uzumaki remaja yang pendiam itu selalu saja mengikuti Sakura kemanapun ia pergi bahkan saat pulang sekolah, Naruto menguntitnya hingga sampai di rumah Sakura.

Naruto khawatir jika nanti akan ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Sakura saat pulang sekolah.

Teman dekat Naruto, Kiba Inuzuka selalu mengatainya seorang pecundang karena tidak berani mengatakan bahwa Naruto mencintai Sakura. Naruto hanya tersenyum tidak mempedulikan hal sepele itu, dia menikmati yang ia lakukan sekarang mengamati dari jauh dan menjaganya dalam kesunyian.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke!"

Naruto sekilas tersenyum saat mendengar suara Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan histeri bersama siswi yanglainnya.

Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura sangat menganggumi Sasuke melebihi yanglainnya.

"Kau, aneh sampai seperti itu."

Naruto bergumam dalam batinnya.

Tap.

Di loker sekolah yang hanya ada dua orang sedang berhadapan.

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya dan melihat kedua orang dengan tatapan serius.

Sasuke dan Sakura yang Naruto lihat kini sedang berbicara mengenai sebuah surat cinta yang Sasuke tolak dengan mentah-mentah sampai membentak sangat kasar.

"Sakura?"

Naruto mulai melangkah lurus kedepan disetiap langkahnya ada perasaan yang begitu menyayat hati karena yang dia cinta dalam diam kini sedang menangis karena penolakan cintanya terhadap

Sasuke Uchiha yang memanglah memiliki sifat tidak peduli pada siapapun walaupun itu seorang wanita.

"Hiks."

Bersandar di loker sembari menghapus airmata itulah yang Sakura lakukan ketika Sasuke pergi tanpa melihat kebelakang untuk memastikan keadaan yang dia tolak secara kasar.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto. Sakura terburu menghusap airmatanya dan tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto ikut tersenyum sembari mengaruk belakang kepalanya sendiri sambil melihat sekitarnya.

"Kau lihat semuanya ya?"

"Iya, maaf aku tidak sengaja."

Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto sementara Naruto hanya diam dengan tatapan sendu lalu dia menghembuskan nafas untuk menenangkan diri.

"Untunglah dia baik-baik saja."

Saat menjelang sore waktu pulang sekolah Naruto seperti biasa mengikuti Sakura dari kejauhan. Sakura yang sedang bersama Ino kini sedang membagi cerita mereka berdua.

Naruto mendengarkan lagu di smartphone miliknya saat mengenakan airphone di telinga kirinya.

"Sakura apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang? Apa kau masih sedih?"

Naruto membatin disetiap langkahnya mengikuti Sakura.

Mereka berdua melangkah dengan tempo yang sama walaupun jarak mereka berdua cukup jauh. Saat Sakura berbalik kebelakang, Naruto dengan sigap bersembunyi lalu ia mengintip untuk memastikan Sakura tidak tahu jika Naruto mengikutinya dari sekolah sampai di stasiun kereta.

Ketika di dalam kereta. Naruto hanya bersembunyi dibalik kerumunan penumpang yang berdiri. Sakura yang sedang berdiri didekat pintu keluar bersama Ino. Mereka berdua masih membicarakan sesuatu yang ingin sekali Naruto dengar.

"Mungkin sudah tidak sedih lagi."

"Hey, bocah kau bicara sendiri dari tadi?"

"Maaf paman, aku hanya menghafalkan naskanku." ucap Naruto berbohong kepada salah satu penumpang.

Saat kereta berhenti di setasiun berikutnya. Sakura dan Ino keluar dari kereta diikuti Naruto yang begitu berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan oleh Sakura.

"Hampir saja."

Sakura dan Ino berpisah saat melewati gang. Naruto mulai melangkah mengikuti Sakura yang memilih tidak pulang, dia menuju kesuatu tempat. Naruto baru pertama kali mengikuti Sakura ke arahlain selain menuju ke rumah Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sore menjelang malam Sakura menuju kuil dekat hutan kecil dekat perumahan. Naruto melangkah terburu agar tidak tertinggal oleh Sakura.

Naruto bersembunyi dibalik pohon dekat kuil. Sakura berdoa di kuil itu meminta sesuatu yang dia impikan. Naruto hanya tersenyum sembari mengintip.

Naruto berusaha lebih mendekat dengan cara mengendap-endap.

Krak.

"Siapa disana!"

"Gawat!"

Naruto tidak segaja mengijak rating pohon dan akibatnya diapun harus bersiap untuk ketahuan sekaligus mendapat kata-kata sebagai penguntit.

"Maaf.."

"Kau! Kenapa bisa ada disini!"

"Aku tersesat."

"Hah?"

Naruto beralasan bahwa dia tersesat saat jalan-jalan sebelum pulang namun Sakura tidak mudah percaya karena gelagat gugup Naruto sangat terlihat jelas.

"Apa mungkin kau mengikutiku?"

"Ti-tidak! Mana mungkin aku mengikutimu hehe.."

Sakura memutuskan keluar dari kuil dan pulang menuju rumahnya. Naruto menarik nafas dan bertanya kenapa Sakura ke kuil. Sakura heran karena Naruto bertanya hal yang pribadi bagi Sakura.

"Aku mengikuti saran temanku, jika berdoa meminta sesuatu di kuil ini saat jam menjelang malam maka doa kita akan terkabul."

"Benarkah?"

"Katanya sih begitu."

Naruto mengantar Sakura sampai rumahnya dan pamit untuk pulang, saat Naruto keluar dari gang ia langsung berlari menuju kuil dan terburu-buru menaiki tangga jalan menuju kuil dengan terburu-buru. Naruto berdoa agar Sakura mencintainya namun selesai berdoa Naruto tiba-tiba menepuk jidatnya sendiri dan tertawa geli karena kebodohannya percaya dengan mitos aneh.

\- 10.04 malam -

Naruto melihat layar smartphone miliknya sembari berbaring ditempat tidur. Dia masih terjaga ingin melihat foto Sakura yang Naruto ambil secara diam-diam. Dengan polosnya remaja surai pirang itu mengecup layar smartphone dan malu-malu tidak jelas.

"Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus."

Naruto membayangkan jika suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi kekasih Sakura saat Naruto berharap doa nya di kuil bisa terwujud namun Naruto mencoba berpikir jernih itu tidak akan bisa terwujud dengan mengandalkan mitos yang belum tentu benar.

"Apa mungkin aku harus bertindak saja ya?"

Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidur dan bergegas mengambil buku didalam tasnya. Dia menulis surat untuk Sakura yang berisikan tentang perasaannya dan kenapa dia bisa menyukai Sakura bahkan sampai jatuh cinta seperti orang gila bicara sendiri sembari berkhayal di setiap waktu untuk mengisi kehidupannya yang monoton.

'Kita memanglah tidak mengenal dengan akhrab tapi aku ingin jujur padamu Sakura bahwa aku sangat menyukaimu bahkan lebih dari itu. Aku berharap kau suka dengan isi suratku ini. Apapun jawabanmu nanti tenanglah dan jangan ragu karena aku akan menerima apapun hasil jawabanmu Sakura.

Dari seseorang yang mencintaimu Naruto Uzumaki.'

"Semoga sukses! Semangat! Semoga dia tidak akan marah,

Kami-sama aku sangat meminta bantuanmu kali ini. Aku mohon kabulkan permintaan besarku ini."

Pagi harinya di SMA Konoha.

Naruto mondar-mandir di kelas Sakura menunggu Sakura kembali di kelas. Sakura heran kenapa Naruto mencarinya, Naruto meminta agar Sakura mau ikut dengannya. Naruto sudah membulatkan tekat tidak akan gugup ataupun ragu. Dia memberikan surat cinta yang dia buat semalam dengan tulisan yang ia buat sebagus dan serapi mungkin.

Di taman belakang sekolah mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Dan Sakura membaca surat itu namun raut wajah Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi biasa saja dan hanya tersenyum manis.

Naruto garuk kepala saat Sakura menolaknya dengan alasan tegas bahwa dia mencintai Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sa-Sakura maaf pasti kau kesal karena suratku itu. Apa aku bisa jadi temanmu?"

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk, saat Sakura pergi. Naruto terlihat senang walaupun ada rasa kecewa di dalam batinnya. Naruto besyukur paling tidak dia sudah bisa dekat dan berbicara cukup lama dengan Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura sejak saat itupun menjadi sahabat terkadang Sakura meminta tolong agar Naruto membantunya supaya Sasuke menyukai Sakura. Naruto mencoba banyak cara sampai berdebat dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke terus-menerus mendapatkan gangguan dari Naruto yang ngotot agar Sasuke menerima Sakura.

"Cih!"

"Ayolah, kau harus mau Sasuke. Apa salahnya menjadi pacar Sakura diakan baik hehe.."

"Kau seperti budaknya saja."

"Maksudmu apa? Aku budak? Jangan asal bicara, aku ini sahabatnya jadi wajar kalau aku membantunya."

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas saat Sasuke pergi dengan angkuhnya.

"Aku gagal lagi."

Di atas sekolah yang tiap sisinya dikelilingin bembatas terali besi. Naruto dan Sakura duduk bersandar diterali besi itu. Sakura lebih memilih bersama Naruto daripada Ino karena Ino sudah memiliki Kekashi seorang murid pindahan bernama Sai Shimura. Sakura tidak ingin menjadi penganggu hubungan Sai dan Ino karena sebelumnya Sakura dan Ino sering bersama menghabiskan waktu.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak punya seseorang yang kau suka?"

"Ada."

"Siapa?"

"Itu kau Sakura."

"Aku mencintai Sasuke. Kau jangan bermimpi Naruto."

"Hehe... Maaf.."

Naruto masih memendam perasaannya terhadapan Sakura walaupun Naruto tahu jelas siapa yang Sakura cinta. Naruto seakan tak peduli walaupun dia bukan kekasih tapi tekat Naruto sebagai sahabat tetap ingin mencintai Sakura sampai kapanpun.

Saat Sakura terserang demam Naruto datang menjengguk ke rumah Sakura, Naruto berusaha membuat bubur walaupun hasilnya mengecewakan karena terlalu asin.

Sakura selalu menolak saat Naruto membantu dengan semangat mengebu-gebu. Sakura terkadang heran dengan sifat Naruto yang semakin lama menjadi aneh dan konyol namun karena itu juga Sakura jadi lupa dengan rasa sedihnya selalu ditolak Sasuke.

"Naruto, kau sedang apa!"

"Sakura?"

Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang sedang berada di halaman rumahnya. Naruto membuat ayunan dekat pohon di halaman rumah Sakura. Naruto meminta agar Sakura mencoba ayunan yang Naruto buat. Sakura senang saat mencoba ayunan itu, Naruto pun ikut senang sembari melihat Sakura.

"Sakura senang. Aku juga jadi lebih senang.."

Naruto membatin dengan polosnya kini dia lebih terbuka dan ceria dibanding saat hanya bisa melihat Sakura dari kejauhan.

Naruto berusaha lagi agar Sasuke menerima Sakura namun Sasuke memberi sarat agar Naruto menjadi pelayan Sasuke. Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menerimanya dan membatin yang terpenting adalah Sakura bahagia itu saja sudah cukup.

Sakura akhirnya dapat dekat dengan Sasuke. Naruto selalu mendapat perintah mutlak dari Sasuke yang selalu meminta agar Naruto membawakan tas mereka berdua terkadang mengipasi mereka berdua dan mengantikan kegiatan piket sore sebelum pulang sekolah.

Sakura sampai tidak enak hati dengan sikap Sasuke yang berlebihan namun saat Sakura memberi saran agar Sasuke menghentikan yang dia inginkan yang Sakura dapat hanyalah kata-kata kasar dan sikap dingin Sasuke.

"Huaaammm... Akhirnya selesai."

Naruto menyelesaikan piket sorenya dan piket sore Sasuke dan yang terakhir piket milik Sakura namun kali ini Sakura sudah menyelesaikan piketnya. Sasuke pulang lebih dulu meninggalkan Sakura.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja Sakura."

Naruto berpura-pura semua dalam kendalinya padahal ia memaksakan diri agar bisa menyelesaikan semuanya setiap hari giliran piket.

Hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada perkebangan malah semakin buruk di sebulan mereka berpacaran. Naruto terus memberi semangat kepada Sakura. Dengan kata-kata yang menenangkan hati.

'Sakura, kau harus yakin dengan cintamu. Aku percaya selama cinta itu tulus maka semua akan berjalan lancar.'

Hampir seminggu Sakura tidak masuk sekolah saat Naruto ke rumah Sakura. Sakura tidak ingin menemui siapapun bahkan Naruto yang menjadi sahabatnya.

Naruto mencari penyebab kenapa Sakura sampai seperti itu. Naruto mendapat kabar buruk dari Ino. Penjelasan yang sangat membuat Naruto syok sekaligus ingin menghajar Sasuke sampai mati. Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke klub malam milik Sasori dan alhasil sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Sakura. Naruto menyesal karena dia pikir karena Sasuke kekasih Sakura pasti Sasuke akan menjaganya malah Sakura di jadikan sebagai bahan taruhan di klub malam.

"SASUKE!"

Dakh!

Sasuke Uchiha yang populer dan berparas tampan itu kini dihajar habis-habisan oleh Naruto. Sasuke menyesali apa yang dilakukan namun Naruto tidak mempedulikannya bahkan mengutuknya dengan kata-kata yang sangat kasar diluar kebiasaan Naruto seumur hidupnya.

Di dekat pohon, Sakura hanya duduk di ayunan sembari tertunduk lesu. Naruto hanya dia diambang pintu rumah keluar halaman.

"Sakura."

Naruto mencoba menghibur Sakura namun tidak berhasil, Naruto tetap terus mencoba sampai-sampai bersikap konyol agar Sakura ceria kembali.

Naruto meminta izin agar dia bisa membawa Sakura untuk jalan-jalan. Kedua orangtua Sakura mengizinkan karena mereka percaya dengan Naruto yang selalu ada saat Sakura sedang mengalami suatu hal buruk bahkan saat sakitpun Naruto paling terlihat panik dibandingkan kedua orangtua Sakura.

Naruto mengajak Sakura berjalan selayaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan namun Sakura masih bersedih karena kejadian yang mengerikan baginya itu selalu menjadi mimpi buruk baginya.

Sebelum mereka berdua pulang. Naruto membawa Sakura ke kuil tempat pertama bertegur sapa hingga sampai bicara banyak hal dulu.

"Sakura, ini sudah menjelang malam hehe.. Kita buat permohonan ya?"

Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto menceritakan rahasiannya bahwa dulu sebenarnya ia selalu menguntit Sakura selama 1 tahun. Sakura terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto yang menjelaskan rahasia yang sangat memalukan itu.

"Naruto, maaf.."

"Maaf untuk apa Sakura?"

"Aku baru sadar bahwa aku ini egois lebih memilih yang kusuka tanpa berpikir yang kusuka apa menyukaiku atau tidak."

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan menghusap airmata Sakura.

"Sakura aku paling senang jika melihatmu tersenyum. Kau sangat manis."

"Kau pintar bicara."

"Semua ini untukmu."

Sakura menatap intens Naruto. Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksud dari Naruto barusan.

Sasuke menyesali semua perbuatanya dan akan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya namun Sakura memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka berdua.

Saat musim semi bunga Sakura terlihat sangat indah memanjakan mata bagi yang melihat ke indahannya.

Di taman yang di setiap sisi jalannya di isi dengan pohon sakura. Naruto dan Sakura berjalan bersama sambil membicarakan tujuan kulian mereka nanti. Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa karena dia belum berpikir sejauh itu.

"Naruto?"

"Iya apa Sakura?"

"Terimakasih. Kau selalu ada saat aku sedih."

"Aku ini menyayangimu Sakura. Bahkan lebih, jujur saja aku masih mencintaimu. Maaf aku keras kepala selalu memaksamu hehe.."

"Naruto, apa kau mau bersamaku selamanya?"

Naruto hanya diam karena terkejut tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar itu seperti harapan yang hampir menghilang namun tetap dia percaya dan yakini.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak-. Mungkin kau tidak akan mau menerima permintaanku ini."

"Seperti apapun dirimu Sakura.

Aku Naruto Uzumaki akan tetap menjagamu dan ekhm! Mengejarmu jika perlu."

Sakura memeluk Naruto. Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura.

Dalam batin Naruto dia sangat bahagia karena semua usahannya tidak berakhir sia-sia. Naruto tidak peduli dengan apa yang menimpa Sakura. Naruto hanya ingin Sakura menjadi kekasihnya dan selalu melihat senyuman manis itu sepanjang waktunya.

#TAMAT

Maaf kalau jelek ya?

Gpp kan NaruSaku hehe .. Sekali-kalilah biar ada :v


	2. Beautiful memories

Masashi Kishimoto - Naruto.

#Comedy

#Romance

#NaruSaku

• Beautiful memories •

'Setiapku mendekat ke arahnya pasti ada tembok yang kokoh dan tinggi. Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang yang Sakura cinta. Aku melihatnya kini sedang bersedih karena menunggu sesuatu yang tak pasti.

Aku dengan polosnya tersenyum penuh kecerian dengan harapan diapun akan ikut tersenyum bersamaku.'

• Point of view. •

• POV. •

Setiap aku dan Sakura berjalan berdua.

Aku selalu mendengar gumamannya menyebut nama seseorang yang menjadi sahabat sekaligus rival ku. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu melekat dalam ingatanku dan Sakura.

Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki yang hanyalah anak sebatangkara tanpa adanya kedua orangtua dalam hidupku, aku menjalani semua hidup ini dengan senyuman yang kubuat bahagia namun didalam batinku sebaliknya dari sikapku yang terlihat bahagia.

Aku sudah lama menyukai Sakura bahkan mencintai, seorang yang mencintai oranglain. Jika ada yang bilang padaku bahwa aku ini bodoh! Ya aku memang bodoh dan egois dengan caraku sendiri dengan senyum dan sikap bodohku pula.

Sudah begitu banyak misi aku kerjakan bersamannya walau dikeadaan terdesakpun aku harus fokus untuk menjaganya biarpun pintu menuju kematian setiap saat terbuka lebar untukku.

Aku hanya memiliki satu keyakinan yaitu 'jika aku menjalani semuanya dengan seluruh kemampuan walaupun kehilangan salah satu anggota tubuhku, aku masih bisa tersenyum menyambut hari esok.

"Naruto!"

Sakura memanggilku dengan lantang sembari melambai ke arahku yang sedang latihan bersama guru terbaik di dunia. Kakashi Hatake, dia adalah guru yang baik bagiku dan ada lagi Iruka dan Yamato mereka berdua juga baik padaku seakan hidupku berwarna seperti pelangi setelah hujan deras turun di siang hari.

"Sakura, ada apa?"

"Ini untukmu!"

Hah! Inikan pil bodoh yang rasanya tidak enak!"

Tak!

"Makan saja! Namanya juga pil-obat untuk penambah stamina!"

"Uhh! Sakit! Kau selalu memukul kepalaku hehe.."

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan senyumannya itu menjadi pertanyaan yang tidak bisa, aku mengerti sedikitpun. Apa dia pernah berpikir bahwa aku ini selalu jujur bilang cinta padanya? Pasti dia akan berkata 'kau jangan bercanda! Cintaku adalah Sasuke!'

Yah begitulah dia galak dan selalu memuja-muja Sasuke sepenuhnya. Aku hanya bisa garuk kepala saat mendengarnya namun aku merasa sedih harus rela bahwa aku ini tidak pernah dilihat olehnya apalagi untuk mendapatkan sedikit cintanya.

Kuberjalan di atap perumahan sambil menikmati hembusan angin. Langkahku terhenti saat melihatnya sedang bersama Sai.

Sai adalah salah satu dari team 7 yang dulunya posisi Sai ditempati Sasuke.

Aku menghampiri mereka berdua dengan candaan seperti biasanya. Sai tersenyum polos disusul dengan Sakura menatapku dengan kesal. Aku hanya garuk kepala karena dia selalu saja kurang suka dengan sikapku yang dianggap bodoh ini.

Hari ini team 7 diliburkan dari misi agar kami bisa untuk beristirahat.

Aku hanya bisa bercanda bersama kedua 'kage bunshin no jutsu' yang aku ciptakan untuk menjadi pelepas keheningan di apartemen yang sepi ini.

"Kalian berdua curang!"

"Kami tidak curang! Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh!"

Aku dan kedua tiruanku ini kami bertiga bermain kartu dengan ceria dan saling curiga bila ada yang curang.

"Hahaha... Aku menang tanpa main curang seperti kalian!"

Blum.

Blum.

Mereka berdua menjadi kepulan asap tebal seketika itu juga perasaanku menjadi sedih.

Aku seperti orang bodoh tidak memiliki teman untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Berbaring sambil menatap langit kamar dan kedua lenganku sebagai penganti bantal ditambah khayalan bahwa banyak teman yang ada di apartemenku ini.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Tok.

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku beranjak dan menuju pintu keluar apartemenku disaat aku membuka pintu langsung disambut dengan senyuman manis dari seorang yang aku cinta secara diam-diam.

"Sa-Sakura!"

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu Naruto?"

"Hehe... Aku hanya senang makanya terkejut."

"Hm..?, benarkah? Karena senang sampai terkejut? Dasar kau ini selalu saja aneh."

• Point of view end. •

( POV. )

Naruto begitu senang saat membuka pintu karena Sakura ada dihadapannya. Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Naruto saat dipersilahkan untuk masuk.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak pernah bersih-bersih? Tempat tinggalmu kotor sekali."

Sakura berjalan menelusuri dalam rumah Naruto, ruangan yang terlihat begitu tidak terawat seakan seperti diabaikan. Cup ramen berserakan di atas meja.

"Hehe... Aku tidak sempat

bersih-bersih."

Sakura menghela nafas berat karena alasan Naruto yang tidak masuk akal pikir Sakura 'mungkin saja Naruto ini seorang yang pemalas di bidang bersih-bersih.'

Sakura mengajak Naruto agar membersihkan kamar yang begitu berantakan. Sakura sampai drop melihat boxer Naruto di sana-sini dan diakhiri dengan menjitak kepala Naruto beberapa kali karena Naruto sangat jorok menurut Sakura.

"Uhh.. Sakit.."

"Rasakan! Enak tidak! Dasar pemalas! Kau harus rajin merapikan kamarmu yang menjijikan ini!"

"Hehe... Biasanya bayanganku yang mengerjakan semuanya."

"Bodoh!"

Dak!

Duaaaar!

Sekali tinju kepalan tangan Sakura, Naruto langsung melesat menuju tembok dan menempel seperti Cicak di dinding.

"Arkk! Sakit.."

"Nikmati rasa sakitmu itu!"

"Sakura, kau tega sekali denganku.

Uhh.., rasanya badanku tidak bisa bergerak."

"Huufh..."

Naruto duduk bersandar di tembok sambil menatap Sakura yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

Sakura tersenyum sembari membelai rambut pirang Naruto. Naruto merona saat menikmati setia belaian di rambutnya. Naruto terus menatap intens mata Sakura dan dibalas dengan senyuman yang begitu menenangkan bagi Naruto.

"Naruto, apa kau selalu kesepian?"

"Tidak juga. Aku punya team yang baik dan guru yang baik ditambah lagi dirimu Sakura. Jadi mana mungkin aku kesepian."

"Kau pintar sekali bicara."

Naruto diam membeku saat Sakura memeluk tubuh Naruto. Niat Naruto ingin membalas pelukan Sakura, namun ada perasaan ragu di dalam benaknya.

"Tenanglah jangan merasa sendirian. Karena aku selalu ada di dekatmu Naruto."

"Sakura, aku sangat senang.."

"Kau selalu senang dikeadaan apapun ya? Dasar pintar membohongi perasaan sendiri."

"Hehe.."

Mereka berdua melanjutkan bersih-bersih sehingga selesai. Dan tanpa terasa siang pun sudah menjelang sore.

Naruto membuat 2 cup ramen yang bisa dinikmati untuk mereka berdua, Naruto dan Sakura mengobrol dengan ceria namun harus diakhiri saat Sakura pamit akan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Naruto ingat pesanku. Kau jangan malas! Mengerti?"

"Sip! Aku tidak akan malas! Ini janjiku sebagai seorang pria sejati!"

"Bagus, itu lebih baik. Kau pasti bisa jadi lebih baik! Naruto Uzumaki kan temanku yang sangat bisa diandalkan bukan?"

"Hehe... Begitulah, aku bisa diandalkan ya?"

"Dasar bodoh kenapa malah bertanya padaku!"

Saat Sakura membuka pintu apartemen Naruto, Naruto terlihat begitu sedih lalu bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kau masih menyukai Sasuke?"

"Mm?, tentu saja. Aku ini sangat mencintai Sasuke melebihi apapun juga."

"Aku mencintamu Sakura. Apa kau bisa menerimaku?"

"Naruto.."

"Hahaha... Aku bohong, itu hanya masalalu dan Sakura pasti tau aku hanya bercandakan?"

"Bodoh. Kau selalu saja bersikap bodoh! Mau sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini? Jujur saja aku percaya kata-katamu itu Naruto."

"Per-percaya?"

"Terimakasih karena kau selalu menjagaku. Aku belum bisa membalas kebaikkan dan perasaanmu Naruto. Andai aku bisa memiliki kalian berdua.."

"Memiliki kalian berdua?"

"Apa aku ini egois? Ingin memiliki 2 cinta sekaligus?"

"Aku tidak tau.."

"Apa kau tau Naruto, aku ini lebih bodoh darimu. Dan tidak bisa memilih dengan baik."

Naruto hanya tertunduk lesu sembari mendengarkan ucapan Sakura, Sakura menatap Naruto dari ambang pintu sambil menunggu ucapan Naruto.

"Aku akan meyakinkanmu Sakura. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dengan perasaan yang dalam."

Sakura meminta maaf karena perasaan dan pemikiran egoisnya itu namun Naruto hanya tersenyum. Sakura pergi meninggalkan apartemen Naruto, Naruto hanya melihat sekeliling apartemennya ruangan yang begitu sepi yang tadinya ada canda tawa begitu menyenangkan hati. Namun Naruto harus sadar bahwa dia hanya orang kedua dalam hati Sakura, Naruto berpikir dalam lamunannya.

'Dia seperti cadangan di dalam dunia cinta yang indah.'

#The_End


	3. Cinta Pertama

**Naruto - 'Masashi Kishimoto'**

 **[ Cinta Pertama ]**

Naruto Uzumaki nama anak remaja laki-laki yang kini sedang melihat seorang gadis remaja yang bernama Sakura Haruno. Dia sedang tersenyum saat berbincang dengan sahabat masakecilnya yang bernama Ino Yamanaka.

'Entah kenapa senyumnya selalu membuatku terus saja berdebar seperti ini?'

"Sasuke!"

Naruto terkejut dalam diamnya ketika Sakura tiba-tiba memanggil Sasuke yang melintas tepat dihadapan Naruto.

'Dia masih saja berusaha sampai seperti itu?'

Naruto membantin sangat dalam sampai-sampai menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk mencoba lebih tenang.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan Sakura dan Ino yang kini sedang berada disisinya. Naruto mulai melangkah untuk mengikuti dari belakang karena ia selalu penasaran apa penyebabnya Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke?

"Sasuke, apa kau ada waktu luang? Kita belajar bersama apa kau mau?"

Sakura bertanya dengan antusiasnya. Ino memanyunkan bibir karena tidak ingin kalah dengan Sakura.

"Sasuke! Aku hari ini ada tugas yang sulit dari guru Kakashi, apa kau bisa membantuku mengerjakannya?"

"Hn? Kalian apa tidak punya malu selalu mengangguku?"

Sakura dan Ino langsung terdiam dan membiarkan Sasuke pergi. Sakura menghela nafas berat begitu juga dengan Ino. Mereka berdua selalu bersaing agar Sasuke menyukai salah satu dari mereka namun alhasil 'penolakanlah yang mereka dapatkan.'

Saat sore hari jam pulang sekolah pukul 4 sore. Sakura yang bersiap untuk pulang setelah menyelesaikan piketnya, ia mendapatkan secarik surat didalam loker miliknya.

'Senyumu begitu sangat menenangkan hidupku yang berat ini.'

Sakura mencari nama pengirim surat itu namun tidak tercantum dalam suratnya, ia hanya tersenyum dengan pujian dalam surat itu karena baru pertama kali ada yang menulis kata-kata yang sederhana namun dalam arti yang mudah untuk dimengerti tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Sakura menoleh kearah kiri dan nampak seorang remaja yang tidak asing bagi Sakura, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki yang terkenal baik di SMA Konoha.

"Naruto? A-apa kau yang memberiku surat ini?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk ketika Sakura menunjukan suratnya. Saat mereka berdua berhadapan, Sakura sedikit gugup tapi ia tutupi dengan senyuman.

Di dekat loker yang sepi hanya ada mereka berdua yang diseliputi rasa canggung. Naruto menatap tegas dan memegang kedua pundak Sakura sambil berkata 'aku menyukaimu Sakura, apa kau mau menerimaku untuk jadi kekasihmu?'

Sakura tersenyum dan mengeleng ia menjawab 'aku tidak bisa menerimamu Naruto karena aku sangat menyukai Sasuke bahkan lebih dari sekedar suka. Maaf kalau terdengar sangat kejam tapi perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi.'

Naruto hanya tersenyum ketika Sakura pergi meninggalkannya. Setelah kejadian itu Sakura selalu memilih jalurlain ketika ia melihat Naruto saat ada di lorong sekolah dan koridor sekolah. Mereka berdua memang satu kelas namun baru pertama bertegur-sapa ketika berada di loker sekolah.

Ketika Naruto sedang menikmati jam istirahatnya di ruang UKS untuk berbaring sampai jam pelajaran di mulai, ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing. Naruto yakin itu adalah suara Sakura, Naruto beranjak dari ranjang dan melihat kearah pintu masuk. Disana Sakura hanya tertunduk sambil menghapus airmatanya yang tidak berhenti mengalir disusul dengan isakan pelan.

"Kenapa dia selalu saja kasar padaku!"

"Sakura?"

Sakura membulatkan mata ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Naruto?!"

"Sakura, kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada masalah denganmu?"

Naruto selalu bertanya dengan sopan pada siapapun walaupun ia selalu menyendiri untuk mencari ketenangan karena itulah yanng dia sukai sejak kecil.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ada masalah apapun. Kenapa kau ada di UKS? Setahuku kau tidak sakit?"

"Mmm, aku sering kesini untuk menyendiri."

Sakura tersenyum dan memastikan bahwa airmatanya tidak membasahi pipinya lagi.

"Menyendiri ya.. Kau sangat tertutup setahuku."

"Begitulah."

Mereka saling mengobrol dan memutuskan untuk duduk berdua di ranjang yang ada di UKS.

Naruto bertanya sekali lagi untuk kembali kepertanyaan yang masih ingin ia tahu, 'apa penyebab Sakura menangis tadi?'

Sakura ragu untuk menceritakannya, Naruto terus saja membujuk Sakura agar jujur dan hasilnyapun sudah ditebak oleh Naruto dari awal 'yaitu Sakura ditolak oleh Sasuke.'

Naruto melihat keatas sambil menasehati Sakura, Sakura mendengarkan semua kata-kata Naruto dari awal sampai akhir.

"Memang sakit jika cintamu tidak terbalas bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi kau jangan pernah marah ataupun kesal bagaimanapun juga dia adalah seorang yang kau cinta? Aku tidak salahkan Sakura? Apa kata-kataku ini bisa mudah dipahami?"

"Na-Naruto, aku minta maaf ya?"

Naruto menoleh dengan senyuman ketika melihat Sakura sedang menatapnya.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Kau pasti sedih saat aku menolakmu waktu itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang memberi harapan palsu untukmu, itu sangat kejam bukan kalau aku menerimamu tapi kenyataannya aku menyukai Sasuke?"

"Iya sepertinya kejam kalau dipikir-pikir. Tenang saja Sakura, aku baik-baik saja karena aku mengerti karena kau menyukai Sasuke."

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya ditepi ranjang. Naruto tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan kanan sambil menujuk kearah jam dinding yang ada di UKS.

"Sebentar lagi jam istirahat sekolah selesai. Ayo kita ke kelas?"

Sakura mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar sedang bergandengan tangan sampai keluar dari UKS. Sakura melirik kearah tangannya sambil tersenyum lalu melihat Naruto yang sedang menatap lurus kearah depan.

'Telapak tangannya begitu hangat sama seperti sikapnya kepada semuanya, aku pernah berpikir kalau sifatnya itu hanya dibuat agar terlihat baik tapi ternyata aku salah.'

Tangan yang saling bergandengan dengan jari saling menautkan itu terhenti ketika ada salah satu murid yang melintas. Sakura sempat terkejut karena itu sangat tiba-tiba.

"Kalau ada yang lihat nanti namamu akan jadi gosip.." gumam Naruto diakhiri dengan senyuman ketika menatap Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum paham maksud dari Naruto.

Sakura sedang mengerjakan piket gilirannya sebelum pulang sekolah. Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak mendapat giliran untuk piket, ia memutuskan untuk membantu Sakura sampai menyelesaikan semuanya.

Naruto meminta izin pada Sakura,

agar ia boleh mengantar Sakura pulang sampai rumahnya. Sakura menerima permintaan Naruto dan ketika saat didalam bis mereka berdua tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk, hanya berdiri berhadapan dikerumunan penumpang bis.

Saling tersenyum dan melihat mata itulah yang mereka lakukan sampai bis berhenti di halte. Sakura tertunduk saat berjalan disebelah Naruto yang mengantar Sakura pulang. Ketikan sampai di depan rumah, Sakura membuka pintu pagar rumahnya dan mereka berdua saling memandang dan tersenyum bersamaan secara kebetulan.

"Terimakasih Naruto."

"Sama-sama Sakura, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa di sekolah besok ya?"

"Iya sampai jumpa besok."

Naruto berbalik untuk pergi, Sakura ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tertahan entah karena apa? Sakura membuka pintu pagar dan menyusul Naruto yang belum jauh darinya. Naruto membulatkan mata ketika dasi yang ia pakai di tarik dan mendapatkan kecupan di pipinya.

"Besok minggu ingat ya ke taman kota pukul 8 pagi!"

Sakura berlari kecil pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum senang ketika melihat Sakura tersenyum dan melambai dari balik pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Aku akan tepat waktu!"

"Awas kalau telat! Aku akan menghajarmu!"

"Hah?"

Sakura masuk kedalam rumah. Naruto melanjutkan jalannya untuk pulang sambil melihat langit dengan beberapa bintang yang menghiasi sang langit malam.

"Terimakasih Tuhan, do'a ku engkau kabulkan. Aku sangat mencintainya sepenuh hatiku sejak melihatnya untuk pertama kali"

Naruto berlari untuk menuju halte dan ia berteriak 'AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU SAKURA!'

sampai-sampai pejalan kaki yang melintas menganggap Naruto adalah murid SMA yang sudah gila karena cinta.

 **#The_End**


	4. Hujan Dalam Hati

**Naruto - 'Masashi Kishimoto'**

 **[ Hujan Dalam Hati ]**

 **Author Note :**

Naruto hanya remaja biasa seperti remaja laki-laki pada umumnya, dia juga bisa membedakan mana itu cinta atau yang hanya sekedar suka.

Dibalik penampilan yang urakan seperti berandalan sekolahan, remaja bernama Naruto ini memiliki sifat yang lembut ia memang terlihat menyeramkan dari segi penampilan! Hanya penampilan belum bisa menunjukan sisi sesungguhnya seseorang bukan?

Dia menyukai seorang gadis remaja yang cukup populer di sekolahnya. Sakura Haruno nama gadis itu namun mereka tidak cocok bilang saling bertemu? Karena Sakura tidak menyukai Naruto yang suka berkelahi di sekolah?

Kenapa Naruto suka berkelahi? Dan apakah mereka bisa saling suka ya?

Senpai akan persatukan mereka dalam cerita NaruSaku kali ini, semoga sukses!

Minta do'anya biar lancar ya hehe...

Yosh! Proses!

Musim semi adalah dimana saat bunga sakura memanjakan mata dengan keindahannya dan juga dimana hari pertama masuk sekolah bagi senior maupun juniar.

Di lapangan sekolah SMA Konoha begitu banyak kerumunan murid baru yang ingin melihat apakah mereka masuk dalam daftar nama sebagai siswa/siswi baru disekolah itu?

Dari semua yang ada ditempat itu ada gadis remaja yang paling mencolok dari gadis remaja lainnya. Rambut panjang sepunggung dengan warna pink yang alami sangat terlihat begitu indah bagi para kaum ada yang segaja atau tidak segaja melihat kearahnya.

"Hey jidat! Lihat namamu ada disini!"

"Ah, yang benar?! Jangan panggil aku jidat lagi pig!"

Di kerumunan para remaja laki-laki ada yang begitu mencuri perhatian. Seorang remaja kini sedang terlihat senang ia sempat berteriak karena senang dan tidak menyangka bisa masuk sekolah unggulan di Konoha.

"Yosh! Aku tidak rugi belajar kalau begini hasilnya!"

"Naruto, kau norak sekali."

"Kiba kau terlalu banyak bicara. Terserahku mau berisik atau norak sekalipun."

"Naruto, se-selamat ya. Aku senang kita bisa satu sekolah lagi."

"Terimakasih Hinata kau memang baik beda dengan Kiba."

"Aku kenapa? Kurang baik apa? Kita sahabat dari SD kau ralat ucapanmu itu Naruto!"

"Ya-ya nanti aku ralat hehe..."

Seminggu setelah penerimaan murid baru. Naruto yang berpenamilan urakan dan yang paling aneh dari penampilannya ia memakai ikat kepala berwarna hitam dan tidak memasukan baju seragamnya seperti yanglain. Naruto dicap sebagai berandalan sekolah padahal baru seminggu namun sudah mengemparkan seisi sekolah dengan kejadian yang dianggap sangat nekat sebagai salah satu siswa SMA unggulan di Konoha.

Dalam sejarah panjang di SMA Konoha, Naruto mengukir sejarah baru yaitu berkelahi dengan siswa yang berbeda kelas dengannya, siswa yang Naruto sempat hajar sampai babak belur itu terkenal dengan sikap mesumnya sering menyelinap ke toilet siswi. Naruto yang kebetulan memergoki siswa itu yang berniat melakukan pelecehan tanpa basa-basi langsung Naruto hajar sampai kehilangan salah satu giginya.

"Dia itu sok jadi pahlawan padahalkan yang dia hajar itu senior ya?"

"Tapi niatnya baik, kau jangan asal bicara."

"Tapi itu terlalu ekstrim. Kau dengar tidak kalau yang dia hajar sampai ketakutan?"

Naruto berjalan tidak peduli dengan siswi yang sedang membicarakannya. Di koridor sekolah hampir semua murid yang ada ditempat itu menatap kearah Naruto.

'Mereka melihatku seperti melihat monster saja.'

"Naruto!"

Naruto menoleh kearah kiri, ia melihat Kiba kini sedang menuju kearahnya bersama Hinata yang terlihat senang ketika melihat Naruto.

Kiba menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto dan menasehati agar Naruto bisa bersabar dengan semua yang dia alami.

Naruto, Kiba dan Hinata mereka bertiga menjadi sahabat sejak SD. Hinata yang terlihat pemalu itu selalu tersenyum senang setiap Naruto ada didekatnya.

Naruto menghela nafas setiap Kiba memulai ceramahnya yang amat membosankan bagi Naruto. Naruto melihat kearah siswi bernama Sakura yang sedang mendapatkan ceramah panjang dari sahabatnya yang bernama Ino Yamanaka.

Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto yang teramat serius. Kiba juga ikut melihatnya.

"Kau suka dengannya juga ya?"

"Hah?"

"Kiba, kelihatnya tebakanmu benar, Naruto sedang menyukai Sakura Haruno."

Hinata tersenyum setelah menyebut nama Sakura. Kiba melirik jail kearah Naruto, sambil menyikut pelan.

"Tapi dia itu membencimu loh."

"Membenciku?"

"Itu hanya gosip Naruto tenang saja ya."

Hinata memberi semangat untuk Naruto yang terlihat khawatir dengan ucapan Kiba.

Saat jam pelajar kedua. Naruto mencoba memastikan ucapan Kiba yang membuat perasaan Naruto khawatir. Naruto menghampiri Sakura yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah, membaca buku itulah yang Sakura lakukan.

"Pig sialan dia lebih memilih bersama Sai daripada dengan ku sahabatnya." gumam Sakura sembari membaca buku.

"Ehem!"

"Mmh?"

Sakura menoleh kearah kiri. Disebelah Sakura, Naruto duduk dengan polosnya dan tersenyum lebar menunjukan cerianya.

"Kau!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba sampai Naruto terkejut dan bingung apa penyebabnya.

"Hadeh! Jantungku hampir lompat hehe.."

"Kau! Pergi dari sini! Kenapa kau ikut duduk disini hah!"

"Hah! Kenapa kau marah? Inikan tempat umum? Semua boleh duduk disinikan?"

"Iya tapi tidak untukmu!"

"Tidak untukku?"

Naruto bingung karena dimarahi tanpa sebab lalu Sakura menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

'Dia seperti Ibuku saja, sama-sama mengerikan!'

"Cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Kenapa aku harus pergi?" Naruto bertanya dengan polosnya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Karena kau itu tipe orang yang kasar.."

"Mmh? Tipe orang kasar?"

Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk di bangku taman sambil garuk kepala karena tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Dia benci aku karena tipe kasar ya? Aku tipe kasar?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil berguman dan mengelus dagu seperti sedang berpikir keras.

Srrk!

Naruto mengecangkan ikat kepala miliknya dan menatap kearah Sakura pergi. Naruto menunjuk lurus kearah dengan walaupun Sakura tidak ada ditempat itu.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki! Aku akan buktikan padamu! Kalau penampilan itu bisa menipu!" Naruto mengelus dagu sambil berpikir setelah berucap.

'Kata-kataku tadi keren juga.'

Naruto meminta bantuan Kiba dan Hinata. Naruto berniat agar Sakura menyukainya dan berpikir ulang bahwa Naruto bukan tipe seorang yang kasar seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura.

Kiba dan Hinata mencoba dekat dengan Sakura. Kiba yang segaja selalu membahas Naruto, ia memuji Naruto sangat berlebihan namun Hinata malah terlihat senang berbeda dengan Sakura yang berpikir bahwa cerita Kiba itu seperti karangan saja.

"Hey! Semuanya! Ikut aku ada tontonan seru! Naruto dari kelas 1-C. Dia berkelahi dengan sekolahlain!"

Kiba, Hinata dan Sakura terkejut saat mendengar ucapan siswa yang terburu-buru pergi meninggalkan kantin setelah menceritakan bahwa Naruto sedang berkelahi.

Semua yang berada di kantin langsung mengikuti siswa yang tadi menceritakan Naruto sedang berkelahi.

Di gang tidak jauh dari sekolah, Naruto sedang melawan murid dari sekolah Akatsuki. Naruto menghusap darah membasi bibirnya.

"Wah, aku mimisan!" Naruto sempat bercanda padahal 4 orang yang dihadapannya kini sedang mengambil pemukul baseball yang berada di aspal jalan gang.

"Siapa Namamu?"

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki! Kau Pain kan!"

"Mmm.. Kau kenal aku ternyata."

"Jangan ganggu murid dari sekolahku!"

"Berkelahi adalah hobi. Kau melarangku? Yang benar saja kau pikir kau itu apa? Seorang pahlawan kesiangan!"

Braaaak!

Naruto menepis pemukul baseball yang diarahkan tepat di kepalanya. Dengan cerdik Naruto mengambil penutup tempat sampah sebagai tamengnya.

"Kau pintar juga!"

"Grrrgh..."

Ke-tiga orang yang berada di belakang Pain, memutuskan ikut menyerang. Naruto yang memang memilik beladiri yang cukup untuk melawan 5 orang bahkan 7 orang sekaligus. Naruto dapat bertahan bahkan membalas ke-empat orang yang menyerangnya.

Pain berlutut tepat dihadapan Naruto yang berdiri tegap dan menatap tajam walaupun kondisinya kini sudah babak belur dan seragam sekolahnya lusuh dan ada noda darah yang melekat. Ketiga orang yang sebagai anak buah Pain, mereka terkapar tak berdaya.

"Kalau kau datang lagi, aku akan menghajarmu! Kalau kau masih melakukan hal yang sama! Jangan salahkan aku kalau tanganmu jadi tak berguna!" teriak Naruto tegas.

"Naruto!"

Naruto berbalik ketika mendengar suara Kiba dan yanglainnya ikut memanggilnya. Sakura terkejut karena Naruto melawan 4 orang sendirian. Sakura sudah mendengar cerita dari siswa yang Naruto tolong namun Sakura tetap dengan pendiriannya tidak suka dengan seseorang yang kasar.

"Wah! Kau jelek sekali!"

"Tapi kerenkan!"

"Naruto! Awas belak-."

BRAK!

"Aaarrkh!"

Sekali ayunan pemukul baseball yang mendarat di rusuk. Naruto langsung terkapar sambil berteriak menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Brengsek kau!"

Daaak!

Pain yang mencoba berdiri tegap langsung mendapat tendangan dari Kiba yang diliputi dengan amarahnya.

Kiba dan Hinata yang panik karena melihat Naruto sedang kesakitan, mereka berdua membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit. Sakura hanya melihat kebawah begitu banyak noda darah.

Kondisi Naruto yang mengalami luka memar dibagian rusuknya. Naruto hanya bisa tertunduk saat duduk di ranjang. Kushina Uzumaki ibu Naruto kini sedang memarahi Naruto habis-habis sampai tidak ada titik dalam ucapnya.

"Sudah ibu bilang kau jangan ikut campur dengan masalah orang!"

"Tapi aku hanya berniat menolong temanku.."

"Kau ini selalu saja pintar mencari alasan."

"Bu, Kiba dan Hinata mana?"

"Mereka baru pulang. Kau ini selalu membuat ibumu ini khawatir."

"Maaf.. Aku janji ini terakhir mungkin."

"Dasar bocah keras kepala."

Kushina mengelus surai pirang Naruto sembari tersenyum dan terharu dengan kondisi Naruto dengan wajah yang babak belur.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Kushina menoleh kebelakang ia menuju pintu lalu membuka pintu. Naruto membulatkan mata karena ia tidak menyangka kalau Sakura yang Naruto lihat sebagai yang pertama menjenguknya di rumah sakit.

Kushina tersenyum dan meminta Sakura duduk. Sakura membawa bingkisan buah jeruk dan memberikannya kepada Kushina.

"Naruto, apa gadis cantik ini pacarmu?"

"Ak-anu di-dia it-."

"Saya teman Naruto, bibi." ucap Sakura. Kushina tersenyum dan membelai surai milik Sakura.

"Manisnya kau mirip, aku saat masih remaja."

Naruto tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil yang polos. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai balasannya.

Kushina meninggalkan Naruto bersama Sakura. Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum dan melihat langit yang biru, ketika keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Kau bisa lihat tidak sayang? Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih, semoga saja nanti jadi kekasihnya.." gumam Kushina disetiap langkahnya.

Sakura bertanya kenapa Naruto suka berkelahi walaupun dengan tujuan baik tapi itu sangat buruk dari sudutpandang Sakura.

"Aku punya alasan kuat."

"Alasan kuat apa?"

Sakura bertanya dengan nada suara yang cukup pelan karena Naruto tiba-tiba menyekat airmata.

"Dulu aku hanya seorang pecundang. Ketika Ayahku dirampok saat kami sedang membelikan hadah ulangtahun untuk Ibuku.

Aku hanya bisa berlari saat Ayahku di hajar habis-habisan. Walaupun dia memintaku untuk lari! Tapi harusnya aku melawan dan menolong Ayahku!"

Sakura tiba-tiba membimbing Naruto agar menatapnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Lihat aku. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis."

Naruto membulatkan mata karena ucapan Sakura sama dengan ucapan Ayah Naruto, Minato Namikaze.

"Jadi kau berkelahi untuk karena itu? Maaf ya aku berpikir jelek tentangmu Naruto."

"I-iya Sa-Sakura."

Sakura menceritakan alasannya kenapa dia tidak suka dengan orang yang kasar. Semua berawal saat kelas 1 SMP, Sakura memilik kekasih yang berperilakuan sangat kasar padanya sampai-sampai Sakura merasa hidup seperti di neraka. 'Sasuke Uchiha' nama yang Sakura sebut dan Naruto ingat dalam-dalam untuk mengingat nama itu selamannya.

1 bulan berlalu Naruto dan Sakura menjadi teman yang sangat dekat, terkadang mereka ribut dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Hinata yang selalu dekat dengan Naruto, kini ia hanya bisa melihat Naruto dari kejauhan. Kiba selalu menghibur Hinata ketika ia sedang murung.

"Naruto kembalikan buku milikku!"

"Haha... Rebut kalau bisa! Kau terlalu sering baca buku nanti jadi kutunya buku!"

Sakura berlari kecil mengejar Naruto saat mereka melewati kerumunan pejalan kaki. Sepulang sekolah mereka selalu pulang bersama kadang ditemani Kiba dan Hinata juga.

Sakura membulatkan mata ketika seorang remaja menatap tegas kearahnya. Tepat di halte Sakura diam membeku karena tatap yang selalu ia takuti kini Sakura kembali lihat. Naruto hanya celingak-celinguk karena mencari Sakura yang ia tinggal entah seberapa jauh.

"Sakura mana ya?"

Naruto kembali dan berlari agar cepat menemui Sakura. Naruto memicingkan mata ketika melihat kearah halte bis.

"Hn, kau susah sekali dihubungi, aku butuh hiburan."

"Kita sudah putus."

"Putus?"

"Iya kita putus aku sudah mengirimu sms. Aku lelah dengan hubungan kita Sasuke karena kau.."

"Aku keras padamu itu hakku Sakura, apa kau tidak suka hah!"

"Kau Sasuke ya?"

Sakura membulatkan mata terkejut dengan suara yang tidak asing. Ketika Sasuke berbalik melihat Naruto, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Naruto, buku.."

"Ini buku mu Sakura."

Naruto memberikan buku dan sekilas melirik Sasuke dengan cara yang mengerikan.

"Aku dengar semuanya. Kau jauhi Sakura, atau-."

"Atau apa?"

Brak!

Naruto mendaratkan tinju tepat mengenai pipi Sasuke. Sasuke tersungkur duduk di bangku halte sambil menyekat darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Naruto apa yang kaulakukan!"

"Ayo Sakura kita pulang." ucap Naruto saat mengandeng Sakura untuk pergi dari halte yang sepi.

"Naruto kau keterlaluan sekali harusnya kau jangan memukul Sasu-."

Naruto mengecup bibir Sakura, ia pergi dengan kedua tangan dibelakang kepala sambil bersiul seakan tidak terjadi apapun.

Dak!

"Aduh!"

Naruto mengaduh saat buku yang Sakura pegang mendarat ke kepala Naruto.

"Dasar pencuri kesempatan!"

"Kabur!"

"Naruto sini kau jangan lari!"

Mereka berdua kembali ceria dan melupan kejadian barusan. Sasuke yang masih duduk di halte ia hanya bisa melihat layar smartphone miliknya dan membanting. smartphone nya ke lantai marmer sampai smartphone miliknya hancur.

 **#The_End**

Jangan kyk Sasuke ya nanti Sakura kalian sedih terus Naruto muncul dihidupnya hihi...


	5. You Are Mine - Kau Milikku

# **Disclaimer - Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **#Rating - M**

 **#Author - HnU - Yayangkun.**

 **-[ You Are Mine - Kau Milikku ]-**

 **#Summary**

Naruto Uzumaki ia remaja laki-laki yang biasa saja dan tidak kaya juga tampan namun ke-empat gadis cantik menyukainya karena dia masih polos?

Di Kota Konoha yang pergaulan bebas sangat menjadi tren masih ada pria yang masih terbilang polos dan suka menolong oranglain, semua berawal dari saat Naruto mengenal Sakura dan ke-tiga temannya yang bisa dibilang anak orang kaya! Sementara Naruto hanya anak yatim yang selalu bejuang untuk bertahan di dunia yang keras bahkan untuk makan saja dia harus kerja mati-matian.

Iruka Coffe adalah kedai kopi milik Iruka. Kedai kopi yang terletak di pinggir jalan kota dekat taman disana selalu ramai dengan pengunjung, sampai-sampai remaja yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki sibuk dengan pesanannya. Naruto terkenal ramah dan teliti yang paling berkesan bagi yang mengenal remaja itu sangat murah senyum.

"Naruto! Apa kau masih sibuk!"

"Sebentar lagi paman!"

Naruto menuju kearah Iruka setelah Naruto selesai memberikan pesan ke meja. Dari kejauhan gadis remaja kini sedang sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan ujung telunjuk karena ia merasa bosan terlalu lama menunggu pelayan.

'Lama sekali..'

Sakura Haruno nama gadis remaja itu, ia melihat layar smartphone miliknya dan melihat dalam gallery yang terdapat dalam menu smartphone.

'Sasuke kau selalu saja egois.'

Sakura berniat ingin menghapus foto kekasihnya namun ia urunkan dan meletakan smartphone yang dia pegang diatas meja.

"Pelayan! Ini telalu lama! Mau sampai kapan aku menuggu hah!"

"Maaf nona tunggu sebentar."

Naruto terburu menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat sedang menahan emosinya.

"Ini pesanan anda. Lychee Latte dan Cupcake."

"Terimakasih." balas ketus Sakura.

"Selamat menikmati."

"He'em!"

Sakura melirik ketika Naruto pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sakura menikmati kopi dan mulai tersenyum karena tadi ia melihat Naruto tetap tersenyum walau Sakura berkata dengan nada yang kasar.

'Dia masih bisa senyum dengan sikap kasarku?, dasar pelayan selalu pandai sok baik bermuka 2.'

Sakura melihat layar smartphone ketika ada pesan masuk di facebook miliknya. Pesan di kolom komentar begitu banyak pujian memuji kecantikan Sakura namun ia hanya tersenyum hambar karena sudah terlalu banyak Sakura mendapat pujian yang sama.

'Dasar laki-laki.'

Pengunjung yang tadinya ramai kini mulai pergi dari kedai.

Sakura masih duduk melamun melihat kearah jendela kaca.

Dia tersenyum namun mata berkaca-kaca menahan sedih karena hubungannya dengan Sasuke mulai renggang.

Naruto menghampiri Sakura setelah Naruto menyelesaikan tugasnya membersihkan kedai.

"Nona, anda kelihatan sedang sedih?"

Naruto duduk tepat dihadapan Sakura. Sakura menatap Naruto sembari menopang dagu dan siku diatas meja.

"Ini masih sore apa kedainya mau tutup?"

"Tutupnya nanti jam 11 malam. Nona sedang ada masalah ya?"

"Jangan sok akhrab denganku. Pergi sana kau menganggu saja!"

"Ya ampun.."

"Ya ampun? Lebay sekali ucapanmu... Na-Naruto Uzumaki?"

Sakura membaca nama tanda pengenal yang ada di saku kemeja putih Naruto.

"Maaf kalau saya lebay. Saya sarankan nona jangan bersedih karena sedih itu hanya membuat seseorang semakin terpuruk. Nama saya Naruto Uzumaki sama dengan yang tercantum di saku saya ini."

'Norak sekali cara bicaranya'

Sakura membantin sambil memaksa untuk tersenyum.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Naruto saranmu itu tadi lumayan benar."

"Hehe... Baguslah kalau benar, maaf nona saya tinggal dulu. Anda mau pesan sesuatu tidak?"

"Mungkin kopi lagi."

"Tunggu sebentar saya bawakan kali ini dijamin cepat!"

"Cepat ya? Baiklah cepat buat sana, awas kalau lama."

"Baik! Pasti akan cepat!"

 **\- You Are Mine - Kau Milikku -**

Iruka Umino sang pemilik kedai terlihat sangat puas dengan kinerja Naruto yang semakin hari semakin berkembang. Iruka sudah seperti ayah sendiri bagi Naruto, Iruka pertama kali bertemu Naruto saat itu disebuah pati milik temannya. Iruka mengadopsi Naruto sebagai anak angkat karena Iruka sangat tertarik dengan sifat Naruto yang selalu ceria.

"Naruto, kau yakin tidak ingin melanjutkan kuliahmu?"

"Aku ingin bekerja paman. Paman sudah susah payah menyekolahkanku, lagi pula aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk bekerjakan?"

"Iya tapi seharusnya kau kuliah saja, masalah sekolahmu kan sudah jadi tanggung jawabku?"

"Sudahlah paman, ini jadi keputusanku."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. O'iya Naruto apa tadi itu temanmu? Pengunjung yang cantik tadi?"

"Yang terakhir tadi?"

"Iya yang tadi."

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi tadi kami kenalan namannya Sakura Haruno."

"Nama yang cocok dengan orangnya.." gumam Iruka.

Krinting!

"Selamat datang."

Naruto dan Iruka menoleh kearah pintu saat pengunjung masuk dalam kedai. Naruto kembali pada tugasnya menjadi pelayan yang selalu ceria seperti tanpa ada beban dalam hidupnya, Naruto selalu berpikir positif saat menjalani hidup walaupun seberapa berat hidup yang ia jalani Naruto tetap yakin bahwa Tuhan tidak akan memberikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijalani dan diatasi jika selama ada tekat dalam hati.

Pukul 11 malam kedai tutup. Naruto mengunci pintu kedai setelah ia membersikan kedai. Naruto memilih tinggal sendiri di apatemen dekat perumahan karena dia ingin merawat anjing kesayangannya.

3 bulan yang lalu Naruto menemukan anak anjing, Naruto berniat merawatnya tapi Iruka memberi alasan Iruka tidak begitu menyukai anjing.

"Kurama aku pulang!"

Clekh.

Naruto menutup pintu pagar dan berjalan kearah rumah anjing yang tidak jauh dari pintu pagar besi rumahnya.

"Kurama?"

"Grrr..."

"Sudah tidur ternyata. Mimpi indah ya." ucap Naruto saat ia berlutut sembari membelai bulu halus Kurama.

Saat di dalam apartemen Naruto melepas pakaian dan meletakannya di dalam mesin cuci. Dia berniat untuk mandi setelah memastikan mesin cuci telah menyala.

'Walaupun hidup ini berat, aku harus bisa menjalaninya. Manusia harus berjuang jangan mau kalah dengan yang namanya robot.'

Jreeesh!

Naruto tersenyum setelah membatin. Dia menyalakan shower lalu menutup mata sambil mendonggak keatas.

"Segarnyaa.."

Setelah Naruto mandi, ia menuju kamar dan membuka lemari pakaian. Kebiasaan yang Naruto selalu anggap nyaman hanya memakai kaos orange dan celana pendek berwarna putih. Penampilan yang biasa yang Naruto sukai daripada memilih yang terlihat elit lebih baik yang nyaman. Itu prinsip remaja pirang bernama

Naruto Uzumaki.

 **\- You Are Mine - Kau Milikku -**

Di klub malam yang bising dengan musik. Sakura bersama ke-tiga sahabatnya kini sedang menghabiskan waktu diruangan VIP. Ino yang sudah mabuk, ia menceramahi Sakura habis-habisan.

"Kau sudah kuingatkan jidat! Apa kau lupa? Sekarang terbukti bukan kalau sang pangeran Uchiha itu sangat dingin dan semaunya sendiri?"

"Iya pig terserahmu saja. Dasar pemabuk, sudah mabuk ceramah lagi."

Sakura mendengus kesal namun ditenangkan oleh Tenten dan Hinata. Mereka selalu kompak dan sering berbagi cerita dalam asmara maupun hidup mereka.

"Aku jadi ingin kesana lagi."

"Kesana?" sahut Tenten dan Hinata saat mendengar Sakura bicara sendiri.

Ino bersandar duduk di sofa, suara dengkuran halusnya menunjukan bahwa gadis remaja itu telah tertidur pulas.

"Dasar Ino kalau mabuk pasti ceramah habis ceramah pasti tid-."

"Tapi selalu aku jadi korban ceramah si pig sialan." ucap Sakura menjeda gumaman Tenten.

"Sakura yang sabar ya."

"Hinata sampai kapan aku harus sabar? Kau sahabatku yang paling baik. Ada saran yang bagus buatku tidak?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu geleng kepala. Sakura menepuk jidatnya sendiri karena semua sahabatnya tidak bisa diandalkan.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Tenten mereka ber-empat adalah putri orang kaya dan selalu bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka mau karena kesibukan orangtua mereka yang gila kerja, mereka memutuskan bersenang-senang melepaskan semua masalah pribadi keluarga yang tidak pernah ada habisnya.

Dari semuanya hanya Sakura yang memiliki kekasih padahal Ino sudah mati-matian kalau memiliki kekasih itu berat bila tidak cocok tapi Sakura menganggap itu hanya sekedar ceramah Ino saja yang pada akhirnya terbukti.

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten mengantar Ino pulang dengan keadaan mabuk, mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Ino. Mereka sangat membenci rumah sendiri yang seperti memori kesedihan yang selalu membuat mereka ingin menangis di kamar.

"Ino pulas sekali tidurnya?"

Tenten memperhatikan Ino yang tertidur pulas sementara Sakura mengobrol dengan Hinata.

"Aku selalu ada waktu. Tapi tumben sekali Sakura suka tempat seperti itu?"

"Aku iseng kesana dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik!"

"Menarik?!"

Tenten langsung menyahut karena tertarik dengan ucapan Sakura.

Sakura menyamankan duduknya di bangku. Tenten dan Hinata mendengarkan cerita Sakura. Mereka berdua duduk di tepi ranjang, Ino menendang punggung Tenten. Tenten langsung memanyunkan bibir karena kesal.

"Kita besok kesana! Kalian harus ikut dan lihat sendiri kalau pelayan itu norak dan sok baik.

Aku dari tadi memikirkannya."

"Apa! Terus Sasuke bagaimana!"

Tenten dan Hinata bertanya histeris. Sakura memanyunkan bibir, tidak peduli dengan kekasih yang selalu egois dan selalu sombong.

"Kalian ribut sekali, dari tadi bicara pelayan Nasi, Na-Nana siapa tadi namanya?!"

"Naruto Uzumaki." ucap Sakura.

Ino kembali tidur dan bergumam 'aku dengar tadi namanya Nanasi.'

"Jauh sekali. Dasar budek." gumam batin Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata yang kebetulan bersamaan.

Mereka ber-empat tidur berdesakan dan saling berebut tempat. Ino sempat bolak-balik ke kamar mandi karena merasa mual dan muntah dampak dari mabuk.

"Kepalaku jadi makin pusing.."

"Pig kau mau ke kamar mandi lagi?"

"Aku kebelet pipis. Aku tinggal dulu cepat tidur nanti jidatmu makin lebar karena kurang tidur."

"Asal ngomong saja!, mana mungkin bisa gitu pig!"

Sakura duduk ditepi ranjang sembari melihat foto kekasihnya di layar smartphone miliknya. Sakura menarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan.

"Apa si pelayan itu sama sepertimu Sasuke?" gumam Sakura.

 **\- You Are Mine - Kau milikku -**

Pukul 09.05 pagi. Sakura dan ke-tiga sahabatnya kini sedang menikmati Lychee Latte dan Cupcake.

Hinata tidak henti-hentinya mencuri pandang untuk memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan pesanan para pengunjung kedai.

"Ehem, ada yang tertarik ni!"

Ino menyindir terang-terangan dan mendapat sikutan pelan dari Sakura.

Tenten juga ikut memperhatikan, ia kagum dengan keterampilan Naruto sebagai pelayan.

"Rajinnya dia tipeku."

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata serempak menatap Tenten dengan intens.

"Tipe?!" gumam Sakura disusul Ino dan Hinata.

"Naruto!"

Sakura dengan polosnya memanggil Naruto, padahal mereka belum akrab.

"I-iya sebentar nona!"

"Haha.. Nona tua sekali!"

Ino menelan ludah karena mendapat tatap murka dari Sakura.

"Siapa yang tua?!"

"Siapa ya aku lupa." gumam Ino mengalihkan pertanyaan.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten. Mereka ber-empat sampai bosan karena Naruto masih sibuk. Saat Naruto menghampiri mereka, Ino tersenyum jail dan berkata 'kau lama sekali sayang?'

Sakura, Hinata dan Tenteng geleng kepala karena ucapan Ino yang kumat dengan hobi menggodanya. Naruto sempat terkejut dan malu-malu terlihat dari rona di pipinya.

Ke-empat sahabat itu langsung bisa menebak kalau Naruto itu sangat polos.

Sakura memperkenalkan sahabatnya kepada Naruto. Naruto kelihatan sana saat berkenalan sedikit ada percakap namun Naruto kembali melanjutkan pekerjannya.

'Mereka mau berteman denganku?'

Naruto membatin senang dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura dan ke-tiga sahabatnya sering datang ke kedai itu. Mereka terkadang menjailin Naruto dengan kata-kata, apalagi Ino yang selalu bicara semaunya.

"Naruto kau sudah punya pacar belum?"

"Pig kenapa kau tanya masalah pribadinya?"

"Diamlah aku bertanya serius ke Naruto!"

Hinata dan Tenten menunggu jawab Naruto. Ino tersenyum saat Naruto bilang 'ia tidak punya kekasih.'

"Maaf saya tinggal dulu."

"Naruto ingat nanti malam." Sakura tersenyum setelah berucap.

"Jadi kau serius mengajaknya ke klub?"

Sakura mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Ino.

Saat Naruto menuju kearah Iruka untuk mengambil pesanan. Naruto mendapatkan nasehat dari Iruka.

"Naruto tunggu sebentar."

"Iya paman ada apa?"

"Kelihatannya mereka menyukaimu." ucap Iruka lalu ia tersenyum.

"Mereka baik" balas Naruto.

Iruka dan Naruto memperhatikan

ke-empat sahabat itu dari kejauhan. Iruka mengikuti arah padangan Naruto yang lebih tertuju kepada Sakura.

"Kau suka dengan Sakura ya?"

"Ak-aku hanya suka saat Sakura tersenyum itu saja hehe.." balas Naruto sembari garuk kepala.

"Dasar kenapa kau jadi gugup, bicara ngelantur?"

"Aku jadi gugup paman, sudah jangan bicara tentang Sakura. Aku mau mengantar pesanan dulu!"

"Dia kelihatannya sedang jatuh cinta."

 **\- You Are Mine - Kau Milikku -**

Saat kedai hampair mendekati waktu untuk tutup. Sakura dan sahabatnya kembali ke kedai kopi milik Iruka.

Naruto yang sedang mengelap meja, ia menyambut Sakura dengan ramah. Ino melirik Sakura dengan perasaan iri.

"Ingat kau sudah punya kekasih. Naruto buatku saja." bisik Ino ke Sakura.

"Mmm... Kalau ingin sesuatu harus usaha loh pig. Aku menyukainya, ingat ini baik-baik."

Tenten menghampiri Naruto, mereka berdua mengobrol dengan akhrab. Hinata ikut menyusul dan ikut mengobrol, sementara Sakura dan Ino saling bicara berbisik seperti sedang bersaing.

"Ini sudah jam mau tutup kedai."

Iruka menghampiri mereka setelah ia keluar dari ruangan miliknya. Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten memperkenalkan diri. Iruka mengaku sudah mengenal nama mereka dari Naruto. Naruto bersiul dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tulisan di balik pintu kaca sudah tertulis 'tutup' Iruka terlihat menikmati pembicaraannya dengan Sakura dan sahabatnya sementara Naruto hanya mendengarkan obrolan yang sangat seru yang dibuat oleh Iruka.

"Paman, Naruto itu rajin paman pasti bangga jarang loh ada pria rajin yang seumur dengan Naruto."

Tenten tiba-tiba memuji Naruto.

"Menurutmu Naruto rajin? Dulu dia sangat pemalas baru 1 tahun ini dia tiba-tiba rajin." balas Iruka.

"Paman jangan bongkar rahasiaku."

"Mereka temanmu jadi tidak apa-apa. Kalian ada yang sudah punya kekasih?"

"Cuma Sakura yang punya kekasih!" sahut Ino tiba-tiba lalu ia menyeruput kopi.

"Pig kau jangan bilang begitu!"

"Kenyataannya begitu." ucap Ino.

Naruto pamit untuk pulang. Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata juga pamit kepada Iruka.

"Naruto, sini kami antar kau pulang!"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang ketika Sakura memanggilnya, Naruto menolak tidak ingin merepotkan namun Ino langsung mengandeng Naruto agar mau ikut dengan mereka.

Hinata mendapat giliran menyetir mobil, Tenten disuruh duduk didepan sebelah Hinata. Ino dan Sakura duduk disisi Naruto, Naruto gugup ditengah kedua gadis remaja yang terbilang cantik dan mulai mengobrol dengan pertanyaan pribadi dan semua dijawab oleh Naruto dengan gugup.

"Kita ke klub malam! Aku mau minum sampai mabuk!" Ino memberi perintah secara tidak langsung.

"Mabuk?!"

Sakura memiringkan kepala karena bingung dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Naruto kau kenapa? Kau tidak suka minum ya? Kita ke klub malam loh bukan klub gameshop, itu hanya bohongan."

"A-apa!"

Naruto menolak jika harus ke klub malam, karena dia belum pernah dan tidak ingin ketempat seperti itu. Ino sangat kecewa karena Naruto menolak pergi ke klub malam favoritnya.

"Begini saja kita antar Naruto pulang terus menginap disana?"

"AKU SETUJU!" Ino menyahut senang.

"Saran yang bagus Tenten." ucap Sakura.

"Tenten pintar." gumam Hinata dibalas senyum dari Tenten.

'Mereka ini kenapa!'

Naruto membantin dan bingung harus melakukan apa?

Sesampainya di apartemen Naruto, saat mereka masuk kedalam apartemen Ino menahan tawa karena apartemen Naruto lebih sempit dari pergiraannya.

"Kecil sekali seperti gudang rumahku haha.."

Kurama anjing Naruto, hanya tertidur pulas tidak peduli dengan tamu yang datang sampai-sampai dengan isengnya Ino menendang Kurama yang tetap tidur.

"Kamar Naruto mirip kamar anak gadis! Coba kalian lihat sini!"

"Wah, Tenten benar!" ucap Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino langsung menganga lebar karena kamar mereka lebih sering berantakan.

Ino masuk dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Sakura mengambil salah satu komik yang ada di meja. Tenten dan Hinata memeriksa seisi kamar.

"Aku seperti di geledah saja?" gumam Naruto.

Sakura membaca komik dan duduk disebelah Ino yang ikut membaca.

"Komik romantis ya? Hobi para jones." gumam Ino disusul dengan tawa Sakura.

"Hehe... Kalian ingin minum apa? Aku buatkan sesuatu." ucap Naruto canggung.

"Apa saja Naruto, maaf kami merepotkanmu." ucap Sakura.

"Naruto kami sungguhan menginap loh."

"Jadi tadi itu serius?!"

"Kami selalu serius." sahut Tenten dan Hinata bersamaan.

Naruto menuju dapur diikuti Hinata dan Tenten. Sakura dan Ino merebahkan diri di ranjang.

"Cuma muat 2 orang, nanti Hinata dan Tenten bagaimana pig?"

"Biar mereka sekali-kali tidur dibawah hoho..."

"Kalau Naruto dibawah berarti mereka-."

"Kalau begitu aku dibawah mereka diatas!"

Naruto kembali dengan membawa nampan yang tersedia camilan juga jus jeruk. Di kamar yang biasanya sepi itu kini jadi ramai dengan pembicaraan dan candaan. Naruto memberi saran agar mereka tidak menginap karena selain apartemen Naruto yang kecil juga tidak baik jika wanita berada di apatemen pria.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten tidak menyangka Naruto akan memberi nasehat seperti itu. Mereka tidak tersinggung dengan cara Naruto. Mereka membenarkan saran Naruto itu dari batin mereka.

Mereka pun memutuskan pulang saat di dalam mobil berwarna putih milik Ino. Mereka ber-empat membicarakan sifat Naruto terbilang langka.

"Dia seperti malaikat yang sok baik." gumam Ino.

"Sepertinya aku harus putus dengan Sasuke hehe.."

"Apa! Sakura kau bisa mati kalau putus dengan Sasuke!" ucap Ino tegas.

"Iya tapi..."

"Aku mendukungmu Sakura. Sasuke selalu membiarkanmu loh, jadi pacarannya rasa jomblo. Hahaha.." sahut Tenten diakhiri tawa.

"Itu tidak lucu Tenten." ucap Hinata.

"Maaf-maaf kan hanya candaan saja." balas Tenten.

 **\- You Are Mine - Kau Milikku -**

Tanpa teras sudah hampir 1 bulan ke-empat sahabat itu dekat dengan Naruto. Sesekali Naruto libur dengan pekerjaan karena menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka. Iruka sampai mencari pelayan baru agar saat Naruto libur, Iruka tidak kewalahan di kedai.

Malam hari ditepi pantai Sakura sedang duduk bersama ke-tiga sahabatnya. Sakura kini tahu kenapa Sasuke tidak selalu ada untuknya karena ada wanita yang bernama Karin yang selalu menemani Sasuke saat ia sibuk.

"Akhirnya ketahuan juga belang pangeran itu!" ucap ketus Ino.

"Wajar sih diakan tampan tapi sombongnya itu loh bikin sakit hati." gumam Tenten.

"Sakura kau harus sabar ya?"

"Huuuf... Iya Hinata, aku akan sabar."

"Kau putus, aku akan jadian sama Naruto loh jidat."

"Hah! Jadian yang benar!" ucap Sakura disusul Tenten.

"Maaf tapi kurasa kali ini aku tidak ingin diam saja." gumam Hinata. Sakura, Ino dan Tenten menoleh kearah Hinata.

Mereka ber-empat menghela nafas saat memikirkan Naruto yang tidak peka bahkan terlalu polos. Sakura tersenyum dan menoleh kearah sahabatnya.

"Ayo kita saingan kali ini?"

"Saingan?" gumam Tenten.

Sakura menjelaskan lebih baik mereka bertanya 'apa Naruto menyukai salah satu dari mereka ber-empat?

Saat hari Valentine tiba, Naruto banyak mendapat coklat dari ke-empat sahabat itu. Naruto yang dari dulu belum pernah mendapatkan coklat Valentine, ia sangat terharu sampai Ino tertawa karena menganggap Naruto sangat lebay.

Naruto sampai mengatakan bahwa Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten adalah keluarga baginya. Kata-kata Naruto itu sangat baik namun

ke-empat sahabat itu menginginkan sebuah hubungan seperti sepasang kekasih.

Di musim semi dikenal juga hari dimana seseorang mengungkap perasan kepada yang mereka cintai. Di taman pohon bunga sakura, Naruto menikmati piknik dengan Sakura dan sahabatnya. Begitu banyak bekal yang Naruto buat, Sakura dan Ino yang bisa memang memasak sampai iri dengan bakat Naruto yang baru mereka tahu.

"Mmm.. Roti lapis ini enak sekali Naruto!" ucap Tenten.

'Aku tidak bisa buat yang seperti ini menyebalkan.'

Ino dan Sakura mendengus kesal bersamaan setelah mencicip roti lapis buatan Naruto.

Sakura dan sahabatnya membuat perjanjian untuk bersaing sehat namun mereka belum juga mendapat ucapan suka atau apapun dari Naruto. Renacapun mereka ambil mengungkan perasaan masih-masih diawali dari Tenten. Sakura, Ino dan Tenten sengaja pergi dan melihat kejadian saat Tenten menunjukan perasaannya. Tenten tertunduk lesu, Naruto yang panik mencoba menghiburnya.

"Naruto masih tidak peka juga ya?" gumam Ino.

"Dia memang bodoh." balas gumam Sakura.

Pada akhirnya mereka semuapun di tolak secara tidak langsung. Ke-empat sahabat itu seperti zombi yang tanpa nyawa, mereka sama sekali tidak semangat. Naruto hanya garuk kepala juga menyesal mengambil keputusan.

"Ak-aku minta maaf ya, aku bukannya segaja hanya saja nanti kita tidak akan bisa dekat seperti ini lagi." gumam Naruto.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Tenten. Mereka hanya tersenyum kembali bersemangat memakhlumi keputusan Naruto.

Ino, Hinata dan Tenten memutuskan untuk pulang sementara Sakura membantu Naruto merapikan semuanya saat digunakan piknik.

"Mereka pasti marah padaku ya?"

"Aku kenal mereka Naruto tenang saja keputusanmu itu benar loh."

"Maaf tadi aku menolakmu. Aku hanya takut kalau sahabatmu akan marah padamu Sakura. Jujur saja tadi sebelum kau bicara tentang perasaanmu, Ino, Hinata, Tenten sudah lebih dulu mengu-."

"Aku sudah tau, maaf kami merencanakan semuanya. Jujur saja kami sangat menyayangimu Naruto. Ternyata kau tipe yang lebih mengutamakan perasaan oranglain daripada diri sendiri ya?," ucap Sakura menjeda ucapan Naruto.

"Penilayangku padamu selama ini benar tentang dirimu Naruto, selain tidak peka kau terlalu baik. Wajar jika Ino, Hinata, Tenten termasuk aku mencintaimu."

Naruto hanya diam terpaku dan tidak bisa menjawab ucapan Sakura.

"Apa kau mau jujur siapa yang kau suka? Salah satu dari kami atau ada oranglain yang tidak kami tau?"

"Aku sebenarnya ingin memberitahumu Sakura, aku menyukaimu saat kita baru berkenalan di kedai tapi karena kejadian ini, aku.."

"Aku mengerti. Kau memang baik aku beruntung bisa mengenalmu Naruto."

Cup.

Sakura mengecup pipi Naruto. Ino, Hinata dan Tenten langsung lemas ketika melihat dari kejauhan dari balik pohon.

"Kalau begitu kita pacarannya diam-diam saja ya Naruto." ucap Sakura lalu ia tersenyum.

Naruto hanya garuk kepala, rona dipipinya terlihat begitu jelas.

"Kalian jadian saja aku iklash!"

Sakura dan Naruto menoleh kearah asal suara. Ino bersendekap lalu menghela nafas yang sebenarnya tidak rela dengan keputusannya. Hinata dan Tenten mengelus pundak Ino, sambil berkata 'sabar Ino ingat kitakan sahabat.'

Sepoi-sepoi angin di taman itu sangat sejuk. Naruto mengambil keputusan menunjukan perasaan kepada Sakura. Ino langsung berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua begitu juga dengan Hinata dan Tenten.

"Paling tidak Sakura mendapatkan yang terbaik." gumam Tenten.

"Aku senang walaupun sedih." gumam Hinata.

"Kalian jangan sampai main tikung awas kalau kalian berani seperti itu pada si jidat menyebalkan!" ucap Ino.

"Itu tidak pernah akan terjadi kitakan sahabat! Kau lupa ya Ino?!" balas Tenten.

"Sahabat selalu mendukung mana mungkin main tikung, itu namanya apa ya?"

"Itu namanya sampah." gumam Ino kembali ceria.

 **#The_End**

 **#AuthorNote**

Sorry kalau gaje ya! Mau kerja dulu lah!

Ini emang NaruSaku tapi lebih kearah perasabatan dengan alur yang berantakan hehe... Makasi udah mau baca ya! Sorry judulnya gak nyambung hehe...


	6. Untukku

# **Disclaimer - Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **#NaruSaku**

 **#Rating - M**

 **#AU**

 **#OOC**

 ***Untukku ***

Semenjak kedua orangtua Sakura Haruno meninggal, Sakura tinggal di rumah keluarga Uzumaki. Kushina Uzumaki adalah wanita yang kuat membesarkan seorang putra bernama Naruto Uzumaki; sejak Minato suami Kushina meninggal dunia dan dia harus membesarkan putranya itu sendirian.

Kushina berencana menjodohkan Naruto dengan Sakura, namun sayangnya Sakura menolak dengan alasan dia ingin sendiri belum siap untuk menikah diusia muda.

Sakura telah menginjak usia yang terbilang cukup dewasa, 20 tahun.

"Sakura!"

Pria remaja berambut pirang melambai kearah Sakura yang sedang duduk di ayunan berbahan besi yang di cat putih berada di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

"Naruto? Apa bibi memanggilku lagi?"

"Ibu tidak memanggilmu, tapi aku mencarimu Sakura."

"Oo."

Sakura mengayunkan ayunan yang ia duduki. Sakura memejamkan mata menikmati angin yang menyisiri rambutnya.

Naruto tersenyum dan tersipu malu saat melihat ekspresi yang Sakura tunjukkan secara tidak langsung.

"Sa-Sakura, apa kau ada waktu nanti malam? Hehe.. Aku ingin mengajakmu makam malam diluar."

"Makan malam? Denganku?"

Sakura menatap intens kearah mata Naruto, Naruto seketika merona sembari mengaruk kepalanya sendiri. Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah maju, berhenti tepat dihadapan Naruto.

"Ka-kau maukan Sakura?" Naruto bertanya dengan gugup.

"Iya aku mau. Tapi tidak di kedai ramen lagi kan?"

"Hehe.."

"Pasti kedai itu lagi, ramen-ramen terus-menerus. Aku menolak kalau ke kedai ramen lagi Naruto."

Sakura tersenyum hambar dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menyusul Sakura, untuk mengikuti. Sakura mengingat ucapan Kushina yang sempat berkata 'bagaimana menurutmu tentang putraku?'

Sakura melirik kearah kiri, ketika Naruto berada disebelahnya. Sakura geleng kepala dan mempercepat langkah kakinya. Naruto mengerutkan kening ketika melihat gelagat Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh.

"Sakura kenapa ya?" Naruto bergumam saat mengingat Sakura yang tadi geleng kepala tanpa sebab.

"Bibi sedang apa?!"

"Eh, Sakura? Bibi sedang membuat makan siang yang Naruto suka."

Sakura melihat kebelakang ketika menuju kearah Kushina yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur.

"Sakura ada apa? Kenapa kau melihat kebelakang terus?" Kushina mencicipi kuat ramen dan tersenyum puas.

"Bibi biar aku bantu membawa ya? Ramen ternyata yang bibi maksud tadi..." Sakura mengambil nampan dan meletakan semangkuk ramen porsi berukuran jumbo.

'Naruto beruntung sekali..' Sakura melangkah menuju ruang makan bersama Kushina.

"Sakura, kau akhir-akhir ini sering melamunkan apa? Coba cerita pada bibimu ini."

"Melamun? Maksud bibi apa?"

"Hah, kau tidak sadar sering melamun ya!" Kushina menyentuh dahi Sakura. Dan memastikan bahwa Sakura baik-baik saja.

"Tidak demam?" gumam Kushina.

"Bibi ini ada-ada saja. Aku tidak demam hanya saja ada sesuatu yang membuatku khawatir."

"Naruto! Sayang ramennya sudah siap! Ayo makan siang!"

Sakura tersenyum ketika terjeda oleh Kushina yang tiba-tiba memanggil Naruto.

"Guk! Guk! Guk! Guk!"

"Astaga Kurama, kau tidak boleh ikut masuk!" Naruto mencoba mengusir Kurama anjing kesayangan miliknya.

"Naruto! Jangan bawa Kurama masuk kedalam rumah!" Suara Kushina amat mengelegar,

sampai-sampai Sakura menutup kedua telingga dengan kedua tangan.

Naruto langsung menendang Kurama agar keluar rumah.

"Maaf Kurama tapi kau tidak boleh masuk!"

Naruto bergegas menuju kearah ruang makan. Kurama hanya duduk tertunduk didepan pintu luar rumah.

Srrk..

Naruto duduk tergesah sampai suara gesekan kursi terdengar jelas. Semangkuk ramen mengepulkan asap hangat, Naruto menyekat airliurnya; merasa sangat lapar yang datang tiba-tiba ketika melihat makanan favoritnya kini seakan melambai untuk disantap.

"Sssrrrrrpth..."

"Naruto pelan-pelan nanti kau tersedak."

"Aeemmh... Srrppth... Temnnang saebjaa Sakuraa.."

Kushina hanya tersenyum ketika Sakura terlihat cemas saat melihat Naruto menyantap ramen dengan rakus.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.."

"Ini cepat minum airnya! Dasar bodoh kau makan seperti orang kesetanan!"

"Haha..." Kushina tertawa tiba-tiba, ia mengingat suatu kejadian yang hampir sama yang Kushina alami dulu.

"Sa-Sakura kenapa kau marah mirip Ibu. Ibu, Sakura memarahiku lihat dia marah-marah." Naruto menunjuk Sakura, seperti anak kecil yang suka mengadu.

Kushina hanya tersenyum dan membelai surai pirang Naruto. "Dasar anak manja. Kapan kau dewasa Naruto."

Naruto mencerna ucap ibunya yang tidak seperti biasanya. Sakura melirik Naruto yang menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Maksud Ibu apa?" Naruto bertanya dengan polosnya. Kushina menghela nafas dan berpikir mungkin dia telah berbuat kesalahan memanjakan Naruto terlalu berlebihan sampai anak kesayangannya itu terkadang bersikap aneh.

Treeeth... Treeeth...

Sakura meraih smartphone miliknya yang ada di meja kecil dekat ranjang. Sakura melihat pesan messenger dari Sai Shimura teman baik Sakura.

'Sakura, aku tunggu kau di kafe tempat biasa. Aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu.'

Sakura membalas pesan dan bersiap untuk menuju kafe yang Sai sebutkan. Naruto yang sedang mengelus-elus Kurama, ia melihat Sakura pergi terburu-buru. Kushina melambaikan tangan kearah Sakura saat berada di pintu pagar rumah.

Naruto mulai melangkah menuju arah ibunya dan bertanya 'Sakura pergi kemana?' Kushina menjawab 'bahwa Sakura pergi menemui temannya yang bernama Sai.'

Naruto kembali kearah Kurama sembari menulis pesan untuk Sakura.

'Sakura nanti malam kita jadi keluarkan?'

Sampai 5 menit Naruto menunggu belum ada balasan pesan dari Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas saat didalam taksi karena smartphone miliknya tertinggal karena terburu untuk pergi menemui Sai.

Sesampainya Sakura di kafe. Dia melihat seorang pria yang duduk dibagian paling belakang kini melambai kearahnya. Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri pria itu.

"Sakura kau makin cantik saja."

"Hah? Cantik? Biasa saja kau terlalu memujiku Sai."

Sakura dan Sai mengobrol dengan akhrabnya sesekali bercanda sampai mereka membahas pada inti pembicaraan mengenai pekerjaan Sakura nanti.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Kau pasti tau dia itu siapa kan?"

"Iya aku tau. Sasuke Uchiha yang sering dibicarakan orang karena dia sangat tampan dan kaya itukan?" Sakura tertawa geli dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Dia menghubungiku agar mencari seorang yang bisa dipercaya sebagai kekasihnya tapi hanya

pura-pura apa kau mau?"

"Hah! Maksudnya gimana?" Sakura tidak mengerti maksud dari Sai.

"Dia menawarkan gajih lumayan besar asal kau mau Sakura. Ehem! Fotomu sudah kuberikan padanya, kelihatnya si pangeran es itu mencair."

"Dasar kau main lanjut saja, aku belum mengerti maksud arah pembicaranmu Sai!" ucap Sakura.

"Hmm, belum paham ya..?"

"Bukannya belum paham tapi penjelasanmu aneh hehe.." Sakura tertawa canggung karena tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sai.

Sai menjelaskan dengan sangat detail sampai Sakura paham. Sakura mengeleng menolak tawaran Sai yang berniat agar Sakura berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Sasuke.

"Pekerjaan itu menurutku beresiko Sai."

"Aku hanya menawarimu Sakura, setelah kupikir sepertinya beresiko juga. Aku sedikit egois gara-gara nanti yang aku dapatkan lumayan besar."

"Sai... Kau seperti germo saja..."

"Haha... Hampir mirip."

"Dan makin aneh seperti seseorang."

"Hmm, seseorang?"

"Ibu, Sakura lama sekali pulangnya?"

"Mm, kau khawatir juga ya Naruto?"

Naruto menonton acara televisi bersama ibunya. Naruto bersandar di pundak Kushina- yang sedang mengonta-ganti channel televisi.

Pukul 12 malam Sakura belum pulang ke rumah. Dan tidak biasanya Sakura pergi sampai larut malam. Naruto mulai cemas sampai-sampai mengepalkan tangan dibalik punggungnya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Sakura yang baru saja pulang, ia melihat Kushina dan Naruto sudah tertidur pulas duduk bersandar di sofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala.

'Seharusnya aku pulang awal tidak jalan-jalan dengan Sai tadi.' Sakura menguncang pelan tubuh Kushina, Kushina terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap tegas Sakura. Naruto terkapar di sofa- tertidur pulas.

"Bibi maaf aku kemalaman."

"Kau kemana saja sampai jam segini?"

"I-itu aku jalan-jalan dengan temanku yang aku bicarakan tadi siang."

"Ayo ikut bibi keruangan tengah."

"I-iya.."

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Kushina berhenti melangkah, ia berbalik bersendekap dengan tatap mata yang tegas tidak ada senyum sedikitpun seperti biasanya. Sakura tertunduk mengakui kesalahannya.

"Kau bisa lihat jam dinding itu kan Sakura? 12.08 berarti lewat tengah malam."

"Ma-maaf bibi. Aku lupa waktu.."

"Apa dia itu kekasihmu? Kalau hanya teman tidak akan sampai pulang larutkan?"

"Bu-bukan.. Maaf bibi, aku pulang telat. Aku janji ini yang terakhir."

"Angkat kepalamu. Tatap aku Sakura, bibi sudah menganggapmu seperti anak sendiri berarti tugasku sebagai ibu bagimukan?"

"..."

Kushina meminta agar Sakura duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Mereka berdua berbincang sangat serius, Sakura menghela nafas pelan; merasa menyesal atas perbuatannya.

"Bibi jadi ingat sesuatu, dulu Minato pernah pulang larut malam. Kau percaya tidak, aku menendangnya keluar rumah dan bilang 'Suami payah! Kau tidur diluar dan tidak ada jatah untukmu selama sebulan!'

Sakura semakin tertunduk saat mendengar cerita Kushina. Kushina membelai surai pink Sakura dengan penuh sayang. Sakura melirik saat tertunduk dan tidak bisa bicara sedikitpun hanya menyesali semuanya.

"Sakura mulai besok bibi sibuk. Kau maukan seperti biasa menjaga Naruto untukku?"

"Bibi besok mulai sibuk lagi ya?" Sakura menatap Kushina; dengan berkaca-kaca. Kushina hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk Sakura.

"Maaf ya.." gumam Kushina.

"I-iya bibi. Ini juga salahku.."

Pukul 07.30 pagi di rumah keluar Uzumaki.

Kushina bersiap mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu di rumah dan sebagai ayah saat kesibukannya dimulai. Keluarga Uzumaki memiliki perusahaan yang turun dari orangtuanya yaitu bisnis smartphone terbesar di Konoha. Sebelumnya perusahaan itu di pegang oleh Minato yang mengantikan tugas Kushina sebagai pimpinan, namun tugas itu kembali pada Kushina saat Minato meninggal dunia; 15 tahun yang lalu ketika Naruto masih usia 5 tahun.

"Ini bagian yang paling aku benci. Ibu sibuk lagi, mengesalkan sekali!" Naruto mengomel sendiri sambil duduk di ayunan yang terletak di halaman belakang rumah.

"Dasar manja, kalau bibi tidak kerja nanti kau makan apa dasar bodoh."

"..."

Sakura menghela nafas berat karena Naruto melamun seperti anak yang tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orangtuanya. Sakura mendekat sampai tepat dihadapan Naruto.

"Angkat kepalamu Naruto! Kau itu pria dan juga seumuran denganku tapi sikapmu tetap seperti anak kecil. Kasihan bibi pasti sedih karena sifatmu ini!"

"Hah? Sedih? Ibuku sedih apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Coba kau pikir sendiri!"

"Mmmm... Entahlah aku jadi bingung. Sakura nanti malam kita ke kedai ya!"

"Ya ampun aku lupa."

"Hehe..."

"Maaf ya Naruto."

"Santai saja hehe.." Naruto tersenyum lebar terlihat senang.

"Kau ini selalu ceria terus dasar kekanak-kanakan." gumam Sakura.

'Kapan dia akan dewasa..'

Naruto berdiri di ayunan, kedua tangan mengengam tali tambang. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum dan memperhatikan pria pirang itu sangat bahagia dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Ayuuun teruuusssss!"

"Dasar bocah."

"Guk! Guk! Guk!"

"Kurama! Lihat aku cepat kan!" ucap Naruto sembari terus mengayun semakin cepat seakan angin kencang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Jadi begitu ya?"

Kushina mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya dengan telunjuk. Dia melihat sebingkai foto yang ada di meja. Senyum yang teramat manis itu menunjukkan sebuah kebahagian.

Tekh.

Tekh.

Tekh.

Tekh.

"Jadi tuan muda Uchiha datang karena Sakura? Selain kerja sama?"

"Hn,"

"Nyonya Uzumaki."

"Iya?"

Sasuke datang ke kantor Kushina dengan maksud kerja sama dan berniat mengenal Sakura lebih dekat. Kushina bertanya 'apa alasan dan tujuan Sasuke?' Sasuke dengan santai menjawab bahwa dia tertarik dengan Sakura. Kushina kelihatan kurang suka dengan ucapan Sasuke yang begitu santai. Kushina tipe wanita yang pintar menilai karakter seseorang. Memang kedua orangtua Sasuke adalah teman baik Kushina namun ia harus bijak juga memutuskan sesuatu apalagi itu mengenai Sakura yang sudah Kushina anggap sebagai bagian keluarga Uzumaki.

"Sepertinya aku harus menolak permintaanmu, aku berniat menjodohkan putraku dengan Sakura. Yah jadi kesimpulannya kau pasti tau." Kushina tersenyum ketika menyentuh foto dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya.

"Putra anda Naruto Uzumaki? Aku dengar dia itu sedikit-."

"Aku tau maksudmu dan jangan bicara lebih lanjut atau aku akan menendangmu dari kantorku!"

"Hn!"

Kushina bersandar ditempat duduknya, ia melihat keatas dan perlahan menutup mata. Sasuke keluar dari ruangan Kushina dengan perasaan kesal karena kata-kata Kushina itu seperti merendahkan harga dirinya; pria yang memiliki harga diri tinggi ini sangat sensitif juga sikap angkuhnya itu seperti kebanggaan tersendiri ditambah apapun yang dia inginkan harus ada digenggaman tangan dengan cara apapun ia meraihnya dalam kamus Sasuke, halal dan haram itu sesuatu yang tidak penting.

*Flash back*

Gadis remaja SMA kini sedang menatap datar kepada remaja bersurai pirang yang kini sedang berlutut sembari memberi secarik amplop dan setangkai bunga mawar merah.

Di kelas yang sepi saat sore hari jam piket sudah gadis remaja itu selesaikan namun saat ia ingin pulang suatu kejadian yang memalukan harus ia alami.

"Kalau kau menerima surat cinta, nanti aku akan jadi suamimu dimasa depan. Kalau kau pilih mawar merah nanti kita akan menjadi legenda cinta sejati mengalahkan Romeo dan Juliet!"

"Cih, aku menolak pemberianmu! Dasar playboy kampung! Norak! Hus! Pergi sana!"

"Galak tapi semakin cantik. Kushina yang kucinta selalu seperti ini."

"Mau kutendang ya!"

"Jangan cuma ditendang, kau hancurkanpun aku pas-."

Dakh!

Gadis remaja yang dipanggil Kushina itu tanpa segan-segan menendang wajah remaja pirang itu sampai remaja pirang itu tersungkur kebelakang.

"Mampus kau Minato!"

"Celana dalammu warna putih ya hari ini Kushina?."

"Dasar orang mesum! Akan kuinjak kau sampai mati!"

"Huaaa!"

Dak!

Dak!

Dak!

Dak!

"Kushina sayang! Aku lulus lihat ini!"

"Huaaah! Jangan panggil aku sayang! Kau menyebalkan pergi sanaaa!"

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Dia lari?" gumam Minato lalui ia mengejar Kushina melewati murid SMA yang ada di lapangan sekolah.

Saat SMA sampai kuliah. Minato tidak pernah berhenti menggoda Kushina dengan sejuta rayuan dan tindakan ekstrim seperti menulis kata 'I LOVE YOU Kushina' di papan tulis, memberi mawar merah juga banyak coklat di hari Valentine. Kushina yang awalnya membenci tindakan Minato, dengan berjalannya waktu yang mereka lewati berdua pada akhirnya Kushina sadar bahwa ia perlahan mulai menyukai Minato sampai ada perasaan cinta yang ia rasakan terhadap perayu sejatinya itu.

"Kushina, kau pilih boneka Beruang pink atau cokelat di hari Valentine ke-4 kita?"

"Aku pilih boneka Beruang." Kushina memanyunan bibir; semburat merah dipipinya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang menunggu sesuatu dari Minato.

"Boneka? Kalau boneka berarti dapat bonus!"

"Bo-bonus?"

Minato meminta agar Kushina memegang boneka dan cokelat. Minato beranjak dari bangku taman dan berlutut dengan polosnya ia mengambil kotak kecil berwarna merah di saku kemeja hitam dari balik jas jaket berwarna putih.

"Ini bonusnya! Kau pasti terkejut! Lihat-lihat ada namamu dan aku di cincin ini. Yang ini namamu untukku dan yang namaku untukmu. Sini aku pakaikan."

"Noraaaaaak!"

Dak.

Dak.

"Kau norak Minato!"

Kushina pergi meninggalkan Minato yang sedang melihat boneka dan cokelat yang ia berikan kini jatuh di lantai marmer taman. Minato bergegas berlari mengejar Kushina.

Tangan tergenggam erat; Minato menuntun agar Kushina berbalik. Kushina hanya bisa membulatkan mata ketika Minato yang ia kenal kini memeluknya dan berbisik:

'aku sangat mencintaimu beri aku kesempatan untuk bersamamu selamanya. Aku berjanji akan disisi selamanya... Apa aku harus mati dihadapanmu agar kau mencintaiku Kushina?'

"Dasar bodoh! Kau bicara ngawur! Kalau kau mati siapa yang akan memberiku cokelat di hari Valentine!"

Minato hanya tersenyum lebar dengan ekspresi bahagia. Kushina memalingkan wajah karena kelepasan bicara. Minato mengandeng Kushina; mereka berdua bergandengan tangan saat menyusuri taman dengan jutaan bintang menghiasi langit malam.

"Waktu begitu cepat ya Kushina? Kita tanpa sadar sudah dewasa, kau juga semakin hari semakin cantik."

"Cih, mulai!"

"I Love You my Darling."

"A-apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang-."

Cup..

Minato mengecup dahi Kushina, lalu Minato tersenyum. Kushina tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum, dan sadar bahwa dia sangat bodoh membuat Minato

terus-menerus mengejarnya.

"Dasar norak."

"Kushina kau menangis!"

"Hah?," Kushina menyekat airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

"I-ini kelilipan dasar bodoh!"

"Hehe... Kelilipan ya?" Minato memeluk Kushina yang perlahan membalas pelukan Minato.

"Maaf ya..."

"Sudah kumaafkan dari dulu, sudah berhenti menangis, kau lebih cocok marah-marah darling."

"Hiks.."

"Cups... Cupss.." ucap Minato sembari membelai surai merah Kushina.

*Flash back end*

Kushina membuka mata dan tersadar bahwa yang ia alami hanyalah masalalu yang tidak pernah terlupakan. Airmata terus berlinang ia tetap berusaha tenang karena sebuah ucapan yang sangat jelas terdengar walaupun sudah sangat lama. 'Kau lebih cocok marah-marah.'

"Hiks, dasar menyebalkan aku tidak pemarah lagi. Minato aku merindukanmu, kau bilang akan disisiku selamanya..."

Naruto sangat senang ketika Sakura menerima tawarannya makam malam di kedai ramen. Sakura sampai geleng kepala karena Naruto menyantap ramen sangat lahap dan tambah hingga 5 mangkuk.

"Sakura kau cuma semangkuk?"

"Aku sudah kenyang, ini juga tidak habis. Ayo kita pulang Naruto? Bibi sebentar lagi pulang."

"Mm.., sudah jam 10 malam cepat sekali padahal jalan-jalan terus ke kedai."

"Ayo cepat nanti kita di marahi bibi, aku janji tidak pulang larut lagi!"

"Iya-iya tapi aku bayar dulu. Paman ini uangnya aku taruh disini!"

"Makasih Naruto besok datang lagi ya!"

"Iya paman, besok lagi!"

Naruto dan Sakura keluar dari kedai, mereka bedua hanya diam sambil berjalan menuju arah pulang. Naruto garuk kepala setiap ingin bicara ia urunkan entah apa penyebabnya. Sakura melirik Naruto yang terus saja garuk kepala.

"Kau tidak keramas ya?"

"Heh?!"

Naruto menjelaskan buka karena tidak keramas ia garuk kepala tapi dia gugup. Sakura tersenyum sembari mengacak-acak surai pirang Naruto.

"Ternyata kau tinggi juga ya Naruto?"

"Mmm, benarkan?"

Mereka berdua mengobrol sebuah lelucon saat menuju halte bis. Naruto tertawa terbahak ketika Sakura menceritakan saat ia sedang liburan musim panas sebelum tinggal bersama keluarga Uzumaki. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan tiba-tiba mengenggam tangan Sakura.

"Hehe.."

"Naruto ka-kau kenapa cepat lepas gandenganmu!"

"Sebentar saja jangan pelit begitu Sakura."

"Dasar bodoh banyak yang melihat kearah kita!"

"Abaikan saja, kitakan tidak kenal mereka."

"Dasar bodoh, kau ini tidak paham maksudku."

Saat di dalam bis. Naruto tertidur pulas bersandar di pundak Sakura. Sakura hanya diam, perlahan ia mengangkat tangan membelai surai pirang Naruto.

"Kau ini manja sekali.."

Sakura membangunkan Naruto yang masih mengantuk, Naruto mengikuti Sakura turun dari bis. Naruto bersandar lagi di pundak Sakura namun Naruto tetap melangkah perlahan.

"Aku ngantuk sekali, kenyang membuatku ngantuk Sakura." gumam Naruto.

"Na-Naruto kau berat cepat bangun bodoh!"

"Sakura wangi sekali."

Deg.

"Bo-bodoh! Kau bicara ngawur!"

"Sakura!"

"Ah, iya!"

Mereka berdua saling memandang dengan jarak yang teramat dekat, Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan polosnya; Naruto tertidur saat memeluk Sakura.

"Dia tidur?"

"Nyamaan.."

"Bodoh.."

Mobil jenis BMW hitam berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua. Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat seseorang yang keluar dari mobil itu.

"Bibi, tolong aku. Naruto be-berat!"

"Haha.. Lucu sekali, aku lihat semuanya."

"Ma-maksud bibi?"

"Ayo aku bantu bawa si manja ke mobil."

"I-iya.." balas Sakura, yang masih tidak mengerti maksud Kushina.

Sesampainya Kushina, Sakura yang membawa Naruto pulang. Kushina dan Sakura merebahkan Naruto ke ranjang.

"Berat juga ternyata anak kesayanganku yang manja ini."

"Bibi, apa aku boleh bicara sesuatu? Tapi jangan tersinggung ya?"

"Tersinggung? Memangnya Sakura mau bicara apa?"

"Bibi terlalu memanjakan Naruto makanya dia seperti ini. Bukan maksudku menyalahkan tapi lebih baik bibi sedikit lebih tegas pada Naruto."

"Mm.., aku tau itu. Dan ini sudah jadi keputusanku."

"Maksud bibi?"

"Karena dia hadiah terakhir Minato untukku.."

"Hadiah terakhir untukku? Dari paman Minato?"

"Huaamm... Aku lelah sekali, ayo kita tidur Sakura."

"Bibi tidak apa-apakan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"I-itu bibi menangis?"

"Oh, ini mungkin kelilipan."

"Ke-kelilipan?" gumam Sakura, yang sebenarnya tahu bahwa Kushina mencoba berbohong.

Ke'esokan paginya.

"Kebakaran!"

"Huaaa! Bagaimana ini!"

Naruto dan Sakura panik ketika memasak nasi goreng; mereka berdua entah berbuat apa sampai-sampai membuat kehebohan di dapur, dengan niat ingin membuat sarapan pagi malah menjadi kepulan asap tebal.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Sesak uhuk..."

"Ibu tolong! Sakura sesak nafas!"

"Astaga! Kalian berdua ceroboh sekali!

Kushina mengomel tidak karuan ketika menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura sedang memadamkan api di dapur.

"Dasar bodoh! Untung tidak meledak! Cuma pengorengan yang hanggus! Dan kau Sakura, kau belum bisa masak juga!"

"Maaf bibi, Aku butuh bimbingan!"

"Aku kira Sakura bisa masak?"

"Stt, diam!" ucap Sakura ketus ke Naruto.

Mereka bertiga sarapan dengan roti lapis dan segelas susu. Naruto telihat lemas tidak semangat dengan sarapan paginya.

"Roti, susu. Sarapan yang menyebalkan." gumam Naruto.

"Sudah makan saja!" ucap Kushina.

"Sakura ini salahmu."

"I-iya maaf." balas Sakura ke Naruto.

Di luar rumah, Kurama mendengus kesal karena di mangkuk makanannya terdapat nasi goreng yang hanggus. Tadi Kushina sengaja meletakannya dengan ekspresi kejam untuk Kurama.

"Sakura, kau lebih suka cokelat atau boneka?"

"Ah? Kenapa kau tanya hal aneh Naruto?"

Kushina yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk ke kantor, ia tidak segaja mendengar ucapan Naruto seperti tidak begitu asing bagi Kushina walaupun sedikit berbeda.

'Jangan-jangan?'

Kushina melihat layar smartphone miliknya. Dan senyumpun terlukis di paras cantiknya.

"Minato sepertinya putra kita meniru kebiasaan bodohmu.."

Tidak seperti biasanya Naruto memberi hadiah Valentine untuk Sakura. Di rumah yang hanya ada mereka berdua di malam Valentine. Sakura sangat senang dengan hadiah yang Naruto berikan padanya.

"Naruto kau tidak biasanya memberiku ini semua, cokelatnya kelihatan enak."

"Ini juga Sakura, lihat ini boneka beruang pink!"

"Ya ampun besarnya!"

"Hehe..."

Naruto dan Sakura menghabiskan waktu dengan canda dan tawa, Naruto sering sekali garuk kepala disusul semburat merah di pipi.

Di ruangan utama mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu sambil menonton film dan bermain game di smartphone milik mereka.

"Naruto, aku mulai besok akan cari kerja lagi."

"Hah! Kerja? Sakura kau tidak perlu kerja lebih baik kita di rumah saja. Ibu juga sering bilang begitu padamu kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi aku tidak enak hati karena seperti jadi beban."

"Mm.., beban? Aku dan Ibu tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau jadi beban. Sakura yang baik tidak membebani siapapun apalagi aku dan Ibu."

"Kau ini pintar bicara walaupun tidak peka.."

"Maksudnya?"

"Lupakan" sahut Sakura.

"Sakura!"

"Iya ada apa Naruto?"

"Malam ini kau cantik sekali hehe.."

'Dia bilang apa barusan?'

Sakura menekan dahi Naruto dengan telapak tangan. Naruto tersenyum lebar karena senang; Naruto memanglah selalu bersikap aneh dan tidak pernah serius namun kali ini dia mulai mengenal apa itu perasaan menyukai seseorang walaupun belum sepenuhnya ia mengerti.

"Dasar bocah!"

"A-aku sudah besar bukan bocah lagi.." gumam Naruto.

'Aku terkejut dengan ucapanmu tadi Naruto, kau bicara seperti itu seperti mimpi saja.'

"Sakura kau menekan terlalu keras!"

"Ehh!, maaf.."

Seperti biasa sebelum pulang dari pekerjaannya di kantor. Kushina selalu membeli cokelat dan boneka beruang kecil berwarna pink setiap malam Valentine.

"Aku pilih cokelat kali ini." Kushina tersenyum kearah bingkai foto yang terletak diatas mejanya. Dia mengigit dan mengunyah cokelat sembari menutup mata.

'Aku berharap dapat bonus.'

Saat menuju arah pulang mengendarai mobil, Kushina terus melirik kearah boneka Beruang miliknya yang ia taruh di tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

"Diam dan jangan bergerak sedikitpun atau aku tendang kau sampai keluar mobil!" gumam Kushina sembari tertawa kecil.

'Kau harus tetap fokus Darling.'

Kushina tersenyum ketika mengingat sesuatu; setiap ia menyetir mobil selalu ada kata-kata seseorang yang ia cinta seakan berbisik untuk mengingatkannya.

"Aku paham bodoh."

Sesampainya Kushina di rumah, ia melihat Sakura masih berusaha tetap terjaga saat menonton televisi. Sementara Naruto tertidur pulas bersandar di pundak Sakura.

"Hampir mirip tapi sedikit aneh."

Kushina teringat saat ia bersandar di pundak Minato yang selalu terjaga menunggu Kushina setiap tertidur menonton film di rumah maupun bioskop. Saat Sakura ikut tertidur pulas bersandar ke kepala Naruto. Kushina mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti kedua berlian kesayangannya itu dengan lembut.

Ketika di kamar Kushina merebahkan diri dan melucuti High Heels hitam yang ia pakai. Kushina terbaring sembari menatap langit kamar saat ruangan kamar itu masih gelap Kushina segaja tidak menyalakan lampu karena dengan cara itulah ia bisa merasa tenang hingga sang surya menyinari kamarnya.

Musim gugur telah tiba semua pohon maple terlihat sangat indah di taman saat daun maple berwarna kemerahan melambai tertiup sepoi angin. Naruto dan Sakura yang bisa dibilang dewasa itu kini sedang bercanda ketika berjalan bersama. Kushina yang berada dibelakang mereka berdua, Kushina hanya tersenyum dan geleng kepala dengan tingkah Naruto dan Sakura.

"Inikan bukan musim semi, kenapa malah piknik?" gumam Naruto.

"Benar juga? Bibi kenapa kita piknik di musim gugur kelihatan aneh jadinya." ucap Sakura.

"Mmm.., aneh ya? Bibi hanya ingin melanjutkan kebiasaan seseorang yang bodoh."

"Hah?!" sahut Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Piknik di musim gugur adalah yang terbaik coba kau lihat daun maple yang merah itu sangat indah, semerah cintaku padamu." gumam batin Kushina mengingat ucapan Minato untuknya.

'Kata-katamu sangat indah... Tapi kau lupa Minato, kalau roti yang kubawa jadi kotor karena daun kering tersapu angin.'

"Arrkkkhhh anginya kencang rotiku kotor!" protes Naruto karena angin tiba-tiba datang menerpa.

"Bibi semuanya jadi kotor."

"Haha... Pikniknya kacau!"

"Ibu kenapa malah senang!"

"Bibi, aku mengerti sekarang kenapa kau ingin piknik." gumam batin Sakura.

"Sakura, apa kau mau menolong bibimu ini?"

"Maksud bibi?"

"Tolong tetaplah didekat Naruto."

"Didekat Naruto?" gumam Sakura lalu ia melihat kearah Naruto yang sedang pergi untuk membeli sesuatu menuju keluar taman.

"Apa kau tidak mau mempertimbangkan permintaan bibi waktu itu?"

"Ta-tapi bibi tau sendiri kalau Naruto itu masih kekanak-kanakan, lagipula aku ha-hanya menganggap Naruto seperti adikku sendiri."

"Apa kau berkata jujur? Coba lihat bibi."

"Iya.." balas Sakura sembari melihat Kushina.

"Kau sangat mirip denganku. Memang lisan berkata tidak tapi hati bekata iya. Bibi hanya ingin berpesan sedikit padamu Sakura, jika kau mengulur waktu maka akan ada rasa penyesalan walaupun sedikit tapi akan terus dalam ingatanmu."

Sakura tertunduk sembari menutup mata. Dalam batin ia bertanya apa yang terbaik untuknya dan apakah perasaannya hanya sekedar suka atau cinta?

2 tahun kemudian.

Naruto yang dulunya selalu

kekanan-kanan, ia mulai berpikir harus berubah lebih dewasa diusiannya yang menginjak 22 tahun. Kushina senang saat Naruto mengambil keputusan untuk lebih dewasa, Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar Naruto sampai berpikir sejauh itu. Menjadi dewasa diawali dari bawah; Naruto bekerja di kafe sebagai pelayang kafe yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Sakura sempat cemas namun berbeda dengan Kushina yang terlihat tenang walaupun ia selalu memanjakan Naruto namun kali ini mungkin Naruto telah menemukan jalannya sendiri.

"Bibi apa kau tidak cemas, Naruto bekerja terlalu keras?"

"Aku sangat cemas sebagai seorang ibu. Dan aku sangat bangga ketika di posisi sebagai ayah karena putraku memiliki tujuan."

"Tujuan apa?"

"Masadepan."

Kushina memang sempat kecewa karena Naruto tidak ingin mengantikan kushina di perusahaan dengan alasan pasti Naruto bekata: 'Ibu aku tidak mengerti tentang bisnis smartphone milik keluarga kita, mungkin kalau aku mulai dulu dari bawah mencari pengalaman pasti nanti akan mengerti.'

Semua perubahan Naruto berawal saat Naruto ingin menjadi suami Sakura. Kushina tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. Kushina bertanya: 'sebagai suami itu cukup berat kau harus bisa menjadi ujung tombak di keluargamu. Jika kau seperti ini apa kau bisa jadi ujung tombak yang akan melindungi keluarga?

Naruto awalnya tidak mengerti namun ia terus belajar mencari tahu maksud dari ibunya. Saat Naruto mengerti maksud dari ibunya, Naruto pun sadar dengan kekurangannya sendiri yaitu terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan tidak pernah serius dalam semua bidang.

"Lelahnyaaa..."

"Kau itu bukan robot Naruto, kau kerja dari pagi sampai tengah malam. Lihat wajahmu sampai pucat!"

"Hehe... Aku harus semangat jika nanti aku ingin jadi ujung tombak."

"Ujung tombak?" gumam Sakura.

Brukh.

Naruto merebahkan diri, menyamankan kepala di pangkuan Sakura. Sakura hanya diam sembari mengonta-nganti channel televisi.

"Sakura, apa aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Boleh memangnya apa?"

"Apa aku boleh mencintaimu."

"Apa?!"

Naruto hanya terkekeh geli ketika melihat ekspresi tekejut Sakura. Sakura mengembukan pipi karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Kau keterlaluan bercandanya bodoh. Itu tadi kelewatan kalau hanya candaan."

"Nyamaan, jadi ngantuk"

"Kau pasti lelah ya, tidurlah."

"Padahal aku sudah mandi tapi kenapa masih pegal ya?" gumam Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh jelas pegal, kau kerja seperti robot."

"Mmmh, aku tidur dulu ya Sakura?"

"Selamat malam mimpi indah Naruto."

"Hoaaaammm! Malam Sakura."

Tanpa Naruto dan Sakura sadari kini Kushina sedang mengintip kedekatan mereka berdua, Kushina yang terbangun dari tidurnya ia berhenti melangkah menuju dapur dan berniat mengintip perkembangan kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Aku sampai iri gara-gara mereka berdua." gumam Kushina.

3 tahun kemudian.

Naruto yang dulunya hanya pria kenakan-kanakan kini telah mengantikan posisi Kushina sebagai pimpinan perusahan smartphone terbesar di Konoha. Selama 5 tahun Naruto belajar dari pengalamannya bekerja dari bawah sampai ia siap mengantikan ibunya mempimpin perusahaan. Kushina sangat senang dengan perubahan Naruto dalam 5 tahun namun ada duka, saat Kushina kini sedang sakit karena penyakit 'Bronkitis' awalnya hanya batuk biasa yang Kushina alami namun batuk itu mengelurkan darah dan ada masalah di bagian paru-paru-paru Kushina karena penimbunan cairan di paru-paru dan infeksi.

Naruto memang telah benar-benar dewasa tapi disaat ia dewasa, Naruto harus menerima kenyataan pahit jika suatu hari ibu yang selalu memanjakannya harus pergi untuk selamannya.

"Ibu, hari ini aku menyelesaikan semua dengan baik."

Kushina membelai surai pirang milik Naruto. Kushina hanya tersenyum tidak ingin melepas tatapan matanya kepada putra kesayangannya itu. Sakura hanya diam membisu menahan isakannya karena sampai sekarang ia belum percaya dengan apa yang Sakura lihat. Kushina meminta agar Naruto keluar dari ruangan rawat Kushina. Naruto berdiri sembari bersandar di pintu, ia hanya bisa menangis tanpa ada suara sedikitpun.

"Aku janji akan menjaga Naruto untuk bibi. Bibi tolong cepatlah sembuh kita akan berkumpul bersama. O'iya bibi, aku sekarang lumayan bisa memasak." Sakura mengenggam tangan Kushina dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sakura tolong jaga Naruto seperti biasa, maaf kalau bibi selalu merepotkanmu."

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak merasa kerepotan, aku senang bersama bibi dan Naruto."

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Seminggu lagi kalian akan menikah, aku tidak sabar untuk melihatmu memakai gaun penganti. Aku tadi sampai memambayangkan Naruto terlihat bahag-. Uhuk."

"Bibi! Kau baik sajakan! Naruto cepat masuk!"

Dak!

Naruto masuk kedalam dan tanpa sadar membuka pintu dengan kasar. Naruto dan Sakura sangat panik karena Kushina terus terbatuk sampai mengeluarkan darah.

Kondisi Kushina membaik dalam seminggu namun setelah itu kembali kritis setelah acara pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura. Tuhan berkehendak lain untuk Kushina ibu yang paling baik sedunia menurut Naruto pribadi. Sakura juga beranggapan sama dengan Naruto.

Kushina berperan penting terhadap Naruto dan Sakura. Kushina memilih yang terbaik untuk mempersatukan mereka bukan karena keegoisan-keinginan Kushina saja namun tidak bisa dipungkiri mereka sangat dekat dan sering menghabiskan waktu besama.

Kata-kata terakhir Kushina yang ditujukan untuk Sakura : 'Tolong jaga Naruto untukku ya Sakura.'

1 tahun kemudia setelah Kushina meninggal dunia. Naruto dan Sakura dikarunia seorang putra bernama Shinachiku Uzumaki anak laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan warna mata hijau emerald mirip seperti Sakura. Dan beberapa bagian nama putra mereka diambil dari nama 'Kushina.'

Naruto dan Sakura sadar begitu repot dan melelahkan menjadi sosok orangtua walaupun mereka berdua membesarkan putra mereka bersama. Naruto terkadang melamun dan membayangkan sosok Kushina seorang ibu yang merawat putranya seorang diri.

Gadis kecil bersurai merah tak henti-hentinya menatap mata biru langit milik bocah bersurai pirang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Namamu siapa? Sepertinya aku tidak asing denganmu?"

"Aku Minato Namikaze salam kenal ya. Tidak asing?"

"Minato, nama yang bagus. Lupakan saja itu cuma perasaanku. Ayo jabat tangan!"

"Ak-iyaa.."

"Aku Kushina Uzumaki, ayo kita main ke taman!"

Bocah dan gadis kecil itu saling berjabat tangan untuk berkenalan. Mereka bertemu di bawah pohon sakura di yang sedang berguguran; gadis kecil itu mengandeng bocah pirang itu untuk ke taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua.

# **THE_END**

 **#AuhorNote**

Maaf kalau gaje ya. Bukannya NaruSaku malah rasa MinaKushi. Senpai awalnya mau buat NaruSaku full tapi gak tau kenapa pas nulis jadi pengen buat sosok seorang ibu itu seperti apa? Walaupun gak jelas dan akhirnya ngeselin tapi Senpai dapet cukup ada pencerahan saat nulis Senpai senyum, karena kita baru sadar klo gada sosok orangtua yang besarin kita kyk apa ya? Apalagi kalau cuma seorang Ibu. Intinya kita harus manfaatin waktu buat orangtua soalnya kyk ff ini cepet bagaikan waktu kita bersama orangtua kita loh.. Bener gak?


End file.
